


Manynette/Многонетт

by SylvanFaustGo



Series: Переводы на русский. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cross-Posted on FicBook.Net, Detective a little bit, F/M, No beta we die like depression, akumanette, elements of humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo
Summary: Что делать, если у тебя такое большое количество дел, которые нужно сделать в кратчайшие сроки, а времени для выполнения вообще нет?Что же, акума, в таком случае, выглядит очень даже привлекательно...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Переводы на русский. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Глава 1. Столько дел, столько дел...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manynette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556307) by [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord). 



> Собственно, я начинаю серию переводов на русский язык с данной работы. Огромное спасибо imthepunchlord, что он мне разрешил перевести данную работу!

Маринетт могла справиться с очень многим, почти с чем угодно. Она с лёгкостью могла взвалить себе на плечи кучу обязанностей, и все верили, что девушка с ними справится и ничего не провалит.

Маринетт и сама себе с гордостью признавалась, что ей многое по плечу. Ледибаг – конечно! Тайно, но всё же. Не зря же акумы от неё шарахаются, как от прокажённой. Школьные уроки и домашние задания – без проблем (по большей части)! Представитель класса – что за вопрос? Её все уважали, а она всегда всё делала вовремя, тем самым помогая одноклассникам. Те же отвечали ей взаимностью, прекрасно зная, что в любой момент на неё можно положиться. Помощь родителям в пекарне? Для этого у неё есть утро в субботу и в воскресенье, когда она может помочь или на кухне, или в обслуживании клиентов. Заказы на её вышивку? Это же вообще рай – стопроцентное удовольствие от работы, гарантирующее высококачественный результат.

Так что да – Маринетт могла сделать почти всё что угодно. Её даже можно было назвать идеальной многозадачной девушкой, что не раз признавала даже Тикки, а это было весьма высокой оценкой со стороны квами.

Маринетт постоянно твердила себе, что она сможет, справится, за что бы ни взялась.

Но, как это всегда бывает, однажды всё пошло не так, и это ей аукнулось. 

***

Маринетт, еле-еле переставляя свои ноги, буквально ввалилась в свою комнату. Шаги были очень тяжёлыми, голова поникла и отдавала болью при каждом движении, а усталостью от неё разило за несколько метров. Всё тело тряслось, рискуя с каждым шагом проявить талант к неуклюжести, а слипающиеся глаза не помогали в избегании этого. Девушка чувствовала себя выжатой как лимон, и это подтверждалось тем, что как только она села в своё рабочее кресло, её лицо буквально впечаталось в поверхность стола.

Тикки тут же вылетела из сумочки и начала мягко, аккуратно поглаживать девушку по щеке, предварительно откинув с лица несколько волосинок, выбившихся из чёлки. Квами внимательно прислушалась к её дыханию, которое было рваным и дрожащим, заставляя всё тело также мелко дрожать.

\- Это был просто плохой день, Маринетт, но скоро всё пройдёт и вернётся в норму, - успокаивающе пробормотала Тикки.

\- Знаю, - убито прошептала Маринетт, не отрывая головы от стола, на мгновение расслабившись от того ощущения, которое вызывала Тикки, игравшаяся с её волосами. – Но я должна была справиться со всем, как и всегда.

\- Иногда бывает иначе, и в этом нет твоей вины от слова совсем. Просто иногда ничего не поддаётся контролю.

\- Но не в моём случае, - поёрзала Маринетт, отчего её лицу было не очень приятно. – Я всегда должна держать всё под своим контролем, всегда выполнять свои обязанности…

Она откинулась на спинку кресла и отчаянно вцепилась в волосы, чувствуя, как к ней начинает подступать очередная порция головной боли.

\- Эй, всё равно всё в порядке, - шепнула Тикки, зависнув перед её лицом с мягкой улыбкой. – Да, прошедшие пара дней были не из лучших, но не сосредотачивайся на них, пожалуйста, иначе будет хуже.

Маринетт не ответила. Прикрыв глаза, она глубоко и тяжело вздохнула, совсем не обращая внимания на Тикки, которая пыталась расслабить её, щекоча волосами с чёлки лицо девушки.

\- Тебе просто обязательно надо поспать, - мягко прикоснувшись к девушке, произнесла квами. – Ты почти не спала последние сутки.

Что, собственно, было правдой. Прошлым вечером на горизонте появилась очередная акума, которая неожиданно оказалась очень быстрой и проворной, из-за чего поимка и сражение с ней затянулись за полночь.

А когда Маринетт вернулась домой, то обнаружила свой телефон, буквально заваленный сообщениями от Надьи Шамак, писавшей, что пиджак, который ей шила девушка, ей срочно нужен для утреннего интервью. Она писала так часто, что Маринетт, толком не придя в себя после битвы, тут же подскочила и понеслась к швейной машинке. Но она не могла доделать всё наспех: пиджак должен был быть идеальным, как и все другие её заказы, на нём не должно быть ни торчащей откуда-то из кармана ниточки, ни лишней или находящейся не на своём месте пуговицы. Ради этого она три раза за ночь поднимала Тикки, чтобы та убедилась, что всё идеально. А затем, когда уже наступило утро, девушка помчалась к нервничавшей журналистке, рассчитывая успеть отдать ей вовремя заказ.

Но и тут её подстерегала засада: нужный ей автобус уехал буквально перед самым носом, а следующего ждать пришлось бы долго. Поэтому, чтобы не опоздать, Маринетт перевоплотилась в Ледибаг и буквально в последние минуты перед эфиром передала пиджак Надье (заблаговременно, конечно, сняв с себя трансформацию).

Уже выходя из телестудии, Маринетт с трудом избежала столкновения с трамваем, правда, ценой того, что она впечаталась в стену. Впрочем, будь она даже и воображаемой, легче не было бы.

Ибо интервью у Надьи Шамак было назначено на девять часов.

А это значило, что она безнадёжно опаздывала в коллеж, уже не говоря о небольшом собрании, в котором она принимала участие как представитель класса.

Она ворвалась в коллеж и помчалась в сторону нужного ей кабинета, буквально спотыкаясь на каждом шаге и пару раз чуть не навернувшись с лестницы. Где была встречена недовольным «Хмф!» месье Дамокля, насмешкой со стороны мадам Менделеевой и очень неодобрительным взглядом мадам Бюстье.

Этот же взгляд сопровождал её, когда Маринетт заходила в свой класс и садилась на своё место.

Такое родное, тёплое место, где можно хорошо поспать, но…

\- Маринетт, пожалуйста, не спи, - раздался голос мадам Бюстье. – Занятие уже началось. Итак, класс, сегодня мы поближе познакомимся с таким персонажем, как Атлас – Титан, который держал на своих плечах весь мир.

Это и предопределило остаток её дня: она то и дело проваливалась в спасительный сон, но как только она его ощущала, то тут же подскакивала на месте, так в итоге и не засыпая. Отчасти в этом ей «помогали» учителя, которые рявкали на неё каждый раз, когда она вырубалась. Маринетт была уверена, что именно из-за этого, а также из-за пропущенного собрания мадам Менделеева задала ей больше домашнего задания, чем другим.

Одна мысль о количестве заданного заставляла чувствовать усталость ещё сильнее.

Впрочем, ей удалось урвать возможность немного поспать во время обеденного перерыва, уснув прямо за обеденным столиком, но она не могла точно сказать, помогло это или нет. Но так как она по-прежнему чувствовала себя измочаленной, то, скорее, нет.

Вновь вспомнив об уроке, на котором они разбирали Атласа, Маринетт невольно смогла провести параллель между собой и мифическим Титаном. Ведь у неё было ощущение, что иногда она самолично держала весь мир в равновесии на своих плечах. Впрочем, может так оно и было, особенно когда трансформировалась в Ледибаг.

\- Тикки, а Атлас случайно не был Ледибаг? – почти неразборчиво пробормотала Маринетт, немного сползя с кресла вниз.

\- Нет, - легко усмехнулась Тикки. – Камни Чудес предназначены только для людей. Нас создали для помощи им, а также иногда сдерживать зарвавшихся богов и божеств поменьше. Да… Древняя Греция, как же тогда непросто было... – покачала головой квами. – Я никогда не встречала Атласа, но, знаешь, почти все Ледибаг похожи на него тем, что постоянно стараются удержать мир на своих плечах.

Маринетт в ответ лишь промычала, не в силах даже говорить, пытаясь свернуться в клубочек прямо в кресле. Тикки, словно обеспокоенная мама, нахмурилась, пытаясь решить, что посоветовать Маринетт делать дальше.

\- Эй, Маринетт, - мягко постучала квами девушку по щеке, - тебе пора в постель. Впрочем, тебе бы ещё поесть не помешало… Давай так: ты сейчас отправишься в кровать, а я пока принесу яблоко, хорошо? Ты ведь сможешь поесть?

Маринетт бросила взгляд в сторону своей мягкой, удобной, тёплой постели, но она была так далеко и высоко...

\- Ладно, - сказала Тикки, когда услышала обиженный хнык со стороны своей подопечной и правильно поняла его причину, - тогда, может, на шезлонг?

Маринетт скосила взгляд в сторону озвученного предмета. Да, она могла сползти с кресла прямо в шезлонг, ведь он был _ближе_.

Вот только, когда она с трудом добралась до шезлонга, буквально упала в него безвольной массой (хоть удачно, ибо нигде ничего не щемило, и лежать было удобно), сон не хотел приходить. Даже с закрытыми глазами.

Вместо сна пришли мысли о том, что ей ещё предстояло сделать на этой неделе. Все заказы, все проекты, которые она планировала разобрать вместе с классом, как представитель оного, все студенческие жалобы и предложения, которые предстояло сначала выслушать, а потом исправить, всё домашнее задание – всё это грозило обернуться для неё очередным марафоном двадцать четыре на семь, чтобы разгрести эти дела.

Маринетт вновь вцепилась в свои волосы, чувствуя, как в глазах снова начали скапливаться слёзы, дыхание вновь стало рваным, а тело затрясло. Разочарование и подавленность в ней сквозили. Столько дел, а у неё почти нет времени на них. Столько всего, столько…

Как ей всё успеть и никого не подвести? Как?

\- _Так, так, так. Сколько накопилось дел, а у тебя совершенно нет времени._

\- Я не знаю, как мне справиться с этим, - икнув, промямлила Маринетт. – Ведь столько всего…

Но она вымотана. Она выжата как лимон, но не может оставить всё на самотёк. И либо она сможет справиться со своими обязанностями, либо… Что ж, либо она провалится с треском. Но этого нельзя допускать.

Нельзя ещё раз подводить их всех. Нельзя допустить повторения кошмара.

\- _Ну, ну, нет надобности в слезах,_ \- мягко прервал её тот же голос. – _У меня есть идеальное решение, моя дорогая, ведь я могу предоставить силы для этого._

Маринетт застыла, медленно открыв глаза. Привкус соли на губах был очень сильным, но он не мог отвлечь её от главного.

\- Правда? – с надеждой прошептала она.

\- _Разумеется, но, как ты понимаешь, я попрошу тебя кое-что взамен, что будет равноценно моему предложению._

\- Всё, что угодно, - решительно ответила Маринетт.

\- _Замечательно, просто замечательно. Тогда, приступай к своим обязанностям,_ ** _Многонетт_** _!_

В тот же самый момент Маринетт почувствовала, как в ней забурлила энергия, заставляя думать, что теперь ей всё по плечу, даже такая легкотня, как удержание мира на своих плечах. С улыбкой от уха до уха, она быстро вскочила и с удовольствием выпрямилась, когда её поглотило тёмное облако. 

***

Тикки, беззвучно ругаясь (она не Плагг, чтобы материться вслух!), медленно поднималась наверх в комнату Маринетт, с трудом удерживая в своих лапках яблоко. Но она так и не долетела до девушки, ибо застыла, стоило ей увидеть начало трансформации. С тихим оханьем квами выронила яблоко из лапок, но даже не заметила этого, наблюдая за тем, как от Маринетт отступает тьма, являя на свет… множество Маринетт. Все они были одеты по-разному и выглядели гораздо живее и энергичней, чем когда-либо видела Тикки Маринетт. Отчаянно оглядевшись в поисках укрытия, Тикки быстро шмыгнула за туалетный столик, с широко открытыми глазами наблюдая за происходящим на её глазах безумием, параллельно стараясь поймать ускользавшее сознание.

«Просто смотри Тикки, просто смотри», - внушала она себе. «Наблюдай, исследуй, подмечай. Чем больше ты узнаешь, тем больше у тебя шансов помочь Маринетт».

Тем временем, Многонетт, словно по команде, дружно открыли глаза. Первой заговорила девушка, одетая в костюм и с волосами, затянутыми в пучок.

\- Так, Многонеттки! – широко улыбаясь, произнесла она. – Я сейчас пойду в коллеж и подготовлюсь к следующему собранию. Нельзя допустить, чтобы я снова опоздала! И, пожалуй, я даже составлю список из тех предложений, которые очень помогут нашему коллежу улучшиться!

\- А я пойду в пекарню и начну готовить выпечку! – заявила другая, у которой был фартук. – До полуночи ещё несколько часов, так что пора уже начинать!

\- А я начну заготавливать для всех подарки! – поддержала их начинание самая прыгучая из них с сияющими от энтузиазма глазами и дёргающимися из стороны в сторону хвостиками. Впрочем, спустя пару секунд она резко посерьёзнела. – И убедитесь, что у всех всё в порядке, и если нет, то пусть приходят ко мне, я всё исправлю.

Внезапно она подпрыгнула, когда на её плечо опустилась чья-то рука. Впрочем, этим кто-то была Маринетт с пучком и в деловом костюме.

\- Слушай, Кэринетт(1), а ведь мы можем объединиться! Ведь это можно считать и моими обязанностями!

\- Точно, ты права, Презинетт!(2) Ух, у нас такой динамичный дуэт!

Ещё одна Маринетт, тоже с пучком, но в солнечных очках, прошла мимо них и сжала губы в тонкую линию, стоило ей поглядеть на рабочий стол, заваленный эскизами.

\- Что же, девочки, пока вы разбираетесь со своими делами, я начну работу над этими заказами. Чем больше я закончу сейчас, тем больше смогу принять потом.

\- Вот это дух, Монетт!(3) – одобрила её действия Презинетт.

\- Я же, - выступила ещё одна Маринетт, волосы который были собраны в короткий «конский хвост», - начну уборку в доме, потом сделаю домашнее задание, а утром, если ты, Пекинетт(4), закончишь с выпечкой, буду обслуживать клиентов на кассе.

\- Вызов принят, Рутинетт(5)! – отозвалась Пекинетт.

Наконец, самая тихая из всех Маринетт, что стояли здесь, одетая лишь в пижаму девушки, медленно двинулась в сторону кровати, на ходу натягивая на себя розовую в белый горошек маску для сна.

\- А я, - протяжно зевнула она, - пожалуй, пойду спать…

\- Спокойной ночи, Соннетт!(6) – хором пожелали ей все остальные, после чего разошлись каждая по своим делам.

Им нужно ещё столько всего сделать, нельзя терять ни секунды! 

***

Тем временем, в своём логове широко улыбался Хищная Моль, отменяя свою трансформацию.

Да, в этот раз акума оказалась не такой разрушительной, но в этот раз это должно сыграть в его пользу. Бедная девочка, взявшая на себя столько обязанностей, была весьма умелой, да и трансформировалась не в какого-то монстра или фрика, а осталась в виде гражданской. А Ледибаг и Кот Нуар, как известно, никогда не причиняют им вреда. И уж точно не ждут удара с их стороны.

Да, у этой девчонки просто громадный потенциал.

Игнорируя Нууру, который очень пристально смотрел на него, и неприятное сосание под ложечкой, Габриэль покинул убежище, по пути размышляя, что же принесёт день грядущий.

Как только мужчина скрылся из поля его зрения, квами глубоко, печально вздохнул и клубочком лёг на пол. Вокруг него устроились бабочки, стараясь хоть как-то предоставить уют бедному, несчастному, маленькому квами.

Ведь, к несчастью для Габриэля, акума ещё не закончила свою работу. 

***

На балконе Маринетт, удобно устроившись в шезлонге и натянув на глаза маску для сна, спала Соннетт, даже не подозревая, что её серёжки попеременно моргали розовым и фиолетовым светом, постепенно наращивая темп, пока, наконец, не произошёл магический выброс.

Соннетт тут же подпрыгнула, в недоумении уставившись на появившуюся перед ней Ледибаг, которая, казалось, вот-вот упадёт на неё. Героиня тут же выпрямилась, по-прежнему не отрывая от Соннетт широко раскрытых глаз. Та послала ей полный осуждения и кислости взгляд, заставив Ледибаг чуть-чуть поморщиться.

\- Извини, что разбудила тебя, - прошептала Ледибаг. Или это была не она?

\- Пожалуйста, - вернулась в исходное положение Соннетт, натянув обратно на глаза маску, - не надо так больше делать, Багинетт(7)

. - Спокойных снов, - прошептала Багинетт, спрыгивая с балкона и улетая прочь.

Она остановилась, только когда достигла сияющей в темноте Эйфелевой Башни. Она смотрела на неё с полным решимости взглядом.

Что ж, ей предоставили возможность посвятить себя защите Парижа, и она сможет уделить для этого всё своё время. И пусть именно Хищная Моль и предоставил ей данную возможность, ему не избежать её правосудия.


	2. Глава 2. Немного о первом школьном дне для Многонетт.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Ребят, а вам не кажется, что Маринетт стало как-то слишком много?  
> \- Не знаю, у меня пока только двоится.  
> \- А у меня троится...

Адриан, выбравшись из лимузина, потянулся и с сияющим лицом оглядывал коллеж, чувствуя себя полностью готовым к сегодняшнему дню. Он не знал почему, но с самого утра ощущалось, что день будет однозначно хорошим и интересным. Солнышко сияло ярко, небо было пронзительно-голубым, а облака казались очень мягкими и пушистыми. Разве может такой день быть плохим?

Адриан уже был готов подняться по ступеням и дождаться в дверях Нино, как его окликнул знакомый голос. Он развернулся и увидел, что к нему несётся Маринетт. Её одежда вызвала небольшую заминку: он ещё никогда не видел, чтобы Маринетт была во всём розовом и без своей неизменной чёрной жилетки. Пожав плечами – всё случается в первый раз! – Адриан решил дождаться, когда она подбежит к нему, и только после этого поприветствовал её.

\- Хей, привет, Маринетт! Интересный образ, мне нравится. Он очень мило выглядит.

\- О, спасибо огромное, Адриан! – девушка пару раз подпрыгнула на месте, вызвав у него невольную улыбку. Маринетт выглядела сегодня очень энергичной. К тому же, она была, похоже, в отличном настроении, и это было просто прекрасно.

\- Кстати, - Маринетт начала перекатываться с пятки на носок, - у меня для тебя кое-что есть!

\- Вот как?

Маринетт протянула ему небольшой, завёрнутый в красивую бумагу подарок, отчего её щёки немного покраснели:

\- Я потратила на него всю свою ночь. Но это не всё, я хотела тебе сказать кое-что ещё.

\- Да? – спросил Адриан, принимая подарок и чувствуя, как уже изнывает от любопытства узнать, что внутри.

\- Адриан, - выдохнула Маринетт, - я люблю тебя.

Адриан чуть не выронил подарок из своих рук и застыл, шокированный неожиданным признанием. Он медленно поднял взгляд, попутно отметив несколько милых веснушек вокруг её носа, встретившись с яркими голубыми глазами, которые невинно смотрели на него в ответ. Он покрепче сжал подарок, но вместе с тем в его горле как будто натянулась струна, мешая что-либо сказать.

«Ох ты ж… Это было… неожиданно».

Конечно, Маринетт была просто потрясающей, и это было ей в плюс, но вот… Его Леди… Как же она? А Маринетт, к сожалению, _не она_ …

\- Эм, - начал он, нервно почесав в затылке в поиске слов, - я… Я, конечно, очень польщён, но…

Но прежде чем он успел аккуратно и вежливо ответить отказом, глаза у девушки резко расширились.

\- АЛЬЯ! – закричала она, заставив Адриана подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

Маринетт быстро обогнула удивлённого парня и подбежала к своей подруге, заключив её в сокрушительные объятия и смеясь над потугами Альи не упасть от неожиданного столкновения. Впрочем, та вскоре присоединилась к ней, довольно легко удерживая на руках брюнетку.

За всей этой суетой Адриан услышал краем уха, как Маринетт подарила Алье подарок и сказала, что любит её, что вызвало у него облегчённый вздох и исчезновение каких-то странных ощущений, которые роились в его животе после признания. Маринетт просто сегодня очень ласкова по отношению к своим друзьям, вот и всё, а потому и говорит, что любит их. Но всё равно это было очень мило. Нет, это было ми-ми-ми!

Ему почти удалось отмереть и начать двигаться, когда краем глаза он уловил движение чего-то красного в небе. Быстро вскинув голову, Адриан с трудом удержал восхищённый вздох, увидев Ледибаг. Ведь, обычно, по утрам её редко можно было встретить. На мгновение даже мелькнула мысль сбежать до ближайшего укрытия, трансформироваться там и присоединиться к ней. А то, что он пропустит несколько уроков – ничего страшного не произошло бы. Но эта мысль не успела окрепнуть и воплотиться в жизни, так как он услышал Нино, который звал его. И делал он это так громко, что сумел привлечь внимание Ледибаг. Та остановилась и поглядела вниз, туда, где находились они. Адриан изо всех сил хотел, чтобы её взгляд был именно на нём, когда она кивнула им, а после удалилась по своим делам.

Адриан легко и несколько печально вздохнул, провожая героиню взглядом, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он спустился, чтобы поприветствовать Нино, но едва успел отпрыгнуть, когда мимо него вихрем пронеслась Маринетт и врезалась в Нино с криком: «Нино, я люблю тебя!»

Пока его друг заливался краской и пытался что-то выдавить из себя, Адриан несколько хмуро смотрел на них:

«Так, а где мои обнимашки?!» 

***

Алья, садясь на свое место, поджала губы и недовольно фыркнула. Иногда она просто не могла понять или поверить Маринетт. Вот сейчас - она призналась Адриану, прямо по-настоящему призналась. И что она после этого стала делать? Удрала от него, чтобы обнять свою подругу и сказать ей, что любит её. Она только что призналась в любви, а секунду спустя уже убежала и признаётся в любви кому-то другому. Ну нормально ли это?

Нет, она, конечно, не против, Алья и сама любила Маринетт, и было очень приятно слышать данные слова от своей самой лучшей подруги, но в то же время… Что с ней вообще творится? Они уже давно обсуждали, что признание Адриану – это далеко не будничное мероприятие! Это была их мечта! В один день, когда все факторы сойдутся, Маринетт бы призналась ему, Адриан ответил взаимностью, и жили они потом долго и счастливо. А вместо этого она сделала что? Она… она просто сдула её, как что-то мелкое. Призналась, удрала и снова призналась в любви, но уже другому.

Алья потёрла переносицу и немного покачала головой, чувствуя, как волосы щекочут её щёку. Может, Маринетт просто немного нервничает? Или не немного? Впрочем, она могла быть всего-навсего ласкова по отношению к ним сегодня…

Хотя, если подумать, на самом деле так оно ведь и было. Алья несколько хмуро взглянула на пустующее место рядом с собой - да, всё так и есть, и этого нельзя отрицать. А это значит, что как только Маринетт более-менее придёт в себя, то её, Алью, ждёт ещё больше нежности со стороны Маринетт…

И нет, то, что Маринетт была ласкова и нежна, не было странно, это вполне вписывалось в реалии мира. Странно было то, что сегодня она так вела себя по отношению _ко всем_. Обычно Маринетт проявляла ласку и нежность только с теми, кто был по-настоящему близок ей и кто не был против регулярных объятий и хлопот вокруг них. То есть, обычно всё это доставалось только Алье. Но не сегодня. Сегодня доставалось всем, и это было очень странно. Ведь Маринетт, чаще всего, замкнута и не устраивает ничего подобного.

Алья потрясла головой, прогоняя подобные мысли. Что за чушь? Маринетт просто отлично выспалась и сейчас полна энергии, вот и ведёт себя немного легкомысленно. Да, так оно и есть, тем более за примером далеко ходить не надо – достаточно вспомнить её младших сестёр. Они, если высыпаются, могут скакать и прыгать весь день, подобно мячикам. А ещё иногда бегать по стенкам.

От нечего делать, Алья уставилась на Адриана, и неожиданно в её мозгу возникла классная идея, которая заставила её улыбаться. Почему бы не попробовать обратить ситуацию в пользу её подруги? Она легонько постучала по макушке парня, заставив того немного подпрыгнуть и посмотреть на неё несколько подозрительно, встретившись с её игривым взглядом.

\- Итак, - начала она, - Маринетт сказала тебе, что любит тебя?

\- Да, - кивнул Адриан, - и я был приятно удивлён.

\- Да, - улыбка Альи стала ещё шире, - она сегодня в хорошем настроении. Но знаешь, что может ещё больше поднять его?

\- М?

\- Почему бы тебе не сказать, что ты тоже любишь её? – предложила она, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы её улыбка не стала ещё шире.

«Разыгрывай карты аккуратно», напомнила она себе. Ведь если это сработает, то день для Маринетт станет потрясным, её саму официально признают самой классной свахой, а её шип наконец-то воплотится в жизнь.

\- Я думаю… - задумчиво протянул Адриан.

В принципе, идея была очень даже неплохой - дать Маринетт знать, что её тоже любят и заботятся в ответ. А поскольку прямо сейчас он ничего не мог подарить ей в ответ, то данный вариант был очень даже привлекательным.

Да, решено, он скажет Маринетт, что тоже любит её. Она очень хороший друг и уже показала, насколько любит его и печётся о нём, так что это будет вполне естественно, если он ответит ей взаимностью.

Как только он пришёл к данному решению, дверь в класс распахнулась, и вбежала Маринетт, одетая уже совершенно _иначе_ , чем они видели утром– волосы были собраны в пучок, а сама девушка, одетая в деловой костюм, несла в своих руках стопку каких-то бумаг.

\- Извините за опоздание!–громко сказала она, привлекая внимание всего класса, после чего она с небольшим вздохом опустила стопку на стол мадам Бюстье. – Я спешила, как могла, но просто не могла оставить вот эти дела, - она вновь указала на бумаги, которые до этого были в её руках, - неоконченными.

\- Когда ты успела переодеться? – потребовала ответа Хлоя.

\- Хлоя, - сказала Маринетт, закатив глаза, - сначала приоритетные задачи, - она взяла какой-то листок из тех, которые принесла, и потрясла им, - Я бы хотела обсудить с вами одно грядущее мероприятие – соревнования по роллер-спорту…

\- Здесь будет что? – подскочила на своём месте Аликс.

\- Именно, - махнула ей рукой Маринетт, прося сесть. – У нас не самым лучшим образом налажена система распространения новостей о подобных мероприятиях, примером тому моё участие в турнире по Мекастрайку, о котором я узнала, только когда проходила мимо библиотеки. Поэтому я предлагаю наладить систему распро…

\- Маринетт, вынуждена тебя прервать, - мягко остановила её речь мадам Бюстье. – Я рада твоему порыву, но сейчас не время и не место для этого.

\- Но нам надо разобрать ещё столько важного! – воспротивилась она. – Вы просто посмотрите на количество материала!

\- Послушай, Маринетт, - немного нахмурилась мадам Бюстье, - я прошу прощения, но у нас просто физически нет времени на всё это. Я знаю, что мадам Менделеева немного… остро отреагировала на последнем собрании, но не принимай это слишком близко к сердцу. А всё остальное можно обсудить после занятий.

\- Но…

\- Присядь на своё место, пожалуйста.

Вздохнув, Маринетт подхватила свои бумаги и с лёгким ворчанием уселась за свою парту.

«Пора», подумала Алья и пристально посмотрела на Адриана. Тот тут же развернулся и послал Маринетт лёгкую, небольшую улыбку.

\- Хей, - сказал он.

Маринетт что-то промычала в ответ, сосредоточенно рассовывая по папкам все те документы, которые она создавала и оформляла всё утро.

\- Эм… Если это заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше, - смущённо продолжил Адриан, - то я тоже люблю тебя, Маринетт.

Та моргнула и встретилась с ним взглядом, выглядя несколько удивлённо.

Алья же на своём месте едва не пританцовывала. Вот он. Вот тот самый момент, которого она так долго ждала. Они оба признались друг другу, и теперь…

\- О-о, - с небольшой улыбкой сказала Маринетт, - спасибо, Адриан, это очень мило. Но, извини, я была бы рада, но, как ты видишь, я слишком занята, чтобы начинать с кем-нибудь отношения.

Адриан подвис, пытаясь переварить комментарий Маринетт, челюсть Альи упала с громким стуком, Нино только поднял удивлённо брови, а весь остальной класс (за исключением Хлои, которая полировала ногти) просто недоумённо смотрел на неё.

Но прежде чем хоть кто-то успел хоть что-нибудь сказать, в класс неловко вошёл Айван с повисшей на нём в объятиях Маринетт, одетой во всё розовое.

Воцарилось молчание.

Айван так и застыл в дверях, когда увидел, что Маринетт уже сидит на своём месте, хотя, вроде бы, должна висеть на нём. Все остальные чуть ли не соревновались в том, кто быстрее переведёт взгляд с одной девушки на другую, совершенно ничего не понимая.

Но и на этом ничего не закончилось.

В класс ворвалась _третья_ _Маринетт_ , одетая в свою обычную одежду, разве что только волосы были затянуты в пучок, заставив всех подпрыгнуть на своём месте.

\- Простите, опоздала! – крикнула она с порога, размахивая своей домашней работой. – Немного задержалась, обслуживая клиентов и завершая своё домашнее задание…

Она остановилась, когда так и не услышала ответа на своё эмоциональное появление. Она повернулась к ребятам и увидела, как те попеременно смотрели то на неё, то на ещё неё, то ещё на неё.

\- Упс, - только и произнесла она. – Привет, Презинетт! Привет, Кэринетт! Не думала, что встречу вас здесь.

\- Рутинетт! – воскликнула, вскочив, Презинетт, заставив Алью немного испугаться. – Слава богу, ты здесь. Наконец-то хоть кто-то сможет прикрыть меня.

\- Конечно! Посещение занятий тоже является моей обязанностью!

\- Ну а я тогда могу подарить ещё больше обнимашек! – воскликнула Кэринетт, спрыгивая с Айвана и давая возможность парню быстро ретироваться на своё место и попытаться там спрятаться, испуганно поглядывая на трёх Маринетт, как кот, смотрящий на пылесос.

\- Что тут творится? – завизжала Хлоя, отшатнувшись со своего места назад так, что чуть не воткнулась в Сабрину. – Почему вас трое и что вы здесь делаете?

\- Хлоя, сначала приоритетные задачи, - напомнила ей Презинетт кислым взглядом.

\- Мы – Многонетт! И не надо нас бояться, - хихикнула Кэринетт.

\- Мы здесь для того, чтобы выполнять все обязанности Маринетт, - добавила Презинетт.

\- И справляться с ними на отлично! – вставила Рутинетт.

\- Что ж, раз ты здесь в классе, Рутинетт, то я могу приступить вот к этому… Да, Аликс?

\- А можно узнать побольше об соревнованиях по роллер-спорту? – нетерпеливо спросила Аликс.

\- Конечно! Ты даже можешь помочь мне расклеить все эти объявления, пока я буду объяснять тебе…

\- Класс! – воскликнула девушка, спеша присоединиться к улыбающейся Презинетт.

\- Ты что, с ума сошла? – вскинулась Хлоя. – Очевидно же, что она – акума!

\- И что? Это одна из самых клёвых акум, что я когда-либо видела, к тому же – это Маринетт, так что какой смысл бояться?

\- Именно, - добавила Презинетт. – Мы слишком заняты, чтобы устраивать какие-то проблемы. К тому же, проблемы ведут к хаосу, а это добавляет ещё больше работы, так что… да. О, кстати, Кэринетт! Адриан только что сказал мне, что он любит меня!

\- Правда?! – громко ахнула она, повернувшись к Адриану.

\- Эээ, - протянул Адриан, не глядя на Хлою, которая поперхнулась и смотрела теперь на него, как на предателя.

\- О боже, - шмыгнула Кэринетт со слезами на глазах, - Адриан, ты сделал моё утро просто потрясающим!

\- Соберись, Кэринетт, - мягко сжала её руку Рутинетт.

\- Да-да, дай мне пару минут. Просто сейчас во мне столько эмоций…

\- О, Маринетт, иди сюда! – Роуз раскинула свои руки. – Возможно, мои объятия помогут тебе!

\- Да, Роуз, да!

\- Маринетт!

\- Мда, - сказала Рутинетт, глядя на обнимающихся девушек, - это, конечно, всё мило и так далее, но у нас по расписанию сейчас урок, который прямо сейчас и идёт, так что не пора ли начинать его? И да, Кэринетт, разве у тебя больше нет на примете людей, которым можно подарить объятия?

\- Да, точно! – воскликнула Кэринетт, напоследок сжав Роуз в своих объятиях ещё раз и отпустив её. – Спасибо, Роуз, ты одно из самых милых явлений, что существуют в нашем мире!

\- Так, всё, пошли уже. Пусть урок, наконец, начнётся, - потянула Кэринетт в сторону выхода Презинетт. За ними хвостиком увязалась Аликс, предвкушающая узнать ещё больше подробностей о турнире.

\- Пока! – крикнула уже в дверях Кэринетт. – Люблю вас всех!

Рутинетт, тем временем, села на своё место и выжидающе уставилась на мадам Бюстье, готовая к началу урока. Учительница посмотрела в ответ, не зная, что сказать.

Первой, в итоге, очнулась Хлоя.

\- Я не чувствую себя в безопасности, находясь в одной комнате с акумой, - заявила она. – Можно я поеду домой?

\- В этом нет надобности, - закатила глаза Рутинетт. – Я ничего такого не собираюсь делать.

\- Мне плевать. Ты – акума, а потому я не хочу быть в одной комнате с тобой. Разве не ввели правило, что как только появляется акума, то класс эвакуируется?

\- Нет, не надо делать этого! – воскликнула Рутинетт. – Я ничего не сделаю такого, обещаю!

\- Эм… - неуверенно выдавила мадам Бюстье, не зная, как поступить в данной ситуации.

Но, прежде чем она успела хоть что-то сказать, со своего места вскочил Адриан и выбежал из класса с криком:

\- Простите, совсем забыл, что у меня фотосессия, мне надо бежать!

Мадам Бюстье даже ничего не успела вставить. Она неуверенно посмотрела на акуму, как будто та могла дать ей ответ, что же делать в данной ситуации. Та пожала плечами, как бы говоря «Решение за вами, хотя, я была бы рада, если вы начнёте урок». 

***

Адриан вбежал в пустую раздевалку, притормозив возле своего шкафчика, позволяя хихикающему и сияющему довольным взглядом Плаггу вылететь наружу.

\- Ну и ну, - сладким голоском пропел квами, - сколько принцесс вокруг. Как ты найдёшь время для того, чтобы каждой уделить своё внимание?

\- Найду, не беспокойся, - ответил Адриан, наконец убедившись, что никто не подсматривает. – У одной из них обращённый предмет, а, учитывая то, что это Маринетт, найти его будет несложно, так?

\- Посмотрим, - уклончиво ответил Плагг. – Какой бы милой и сладенькой она не казалась, порой, может быть и жёсткой.

\- Сомневаюсь, что этого стоит бояться. Плагг, трансформация!

Он выбежал из раздевалки, прислушиваясь к возможному местоположению одной из Многонетт. Пора была спасать свою подругу.

Услышав «Месье Апрель, вы один из самых классных отцов, что я когда-либо встречала!», Кот тут же помчался в ту сторону. Ну вот, всего делов-то. У неё наверняка окажется обращённый предмет, который с чистой совестью можно будет отнести своей Леди.

Это будет также легко, как съесть вишенку с торта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за прочтение данной главы!/Thank you for reading this chapter!


	3. Глава 3. Немного переживаний.

Пекарня Дюпен-Ченов представляла собой хаос.

Ну, почти хаос, если это понятие вообще определимо к такой порядочной семье, как Дюпен-Чены. Том и Сабина неподвижно стояли, безмолвно наблюдая, как их дочь, наряженная в розовый фартук, летала по всей кухне, являя собой идеальный образец выполнения нескольких задач в короткое время: она ставила в духовку будущие печенья, месила тесто, раскатывала его и делила на ровные порции, прежде чем тут же умчаться проверять круассаны.

Впрочем, если вспомнить, как вообще начинался их день, данное безумие было лишь каплей в океане.

Сабина чуть не опрокинула свою кружку с чаем на диван в гостиной, когда к ней подошло сразу _четыре_ Маринетт, каждая из которых поцеловала её в щёку (а ещё одна очень крепко обняла), прежде чем умчаться вниз.

Том чуть не опрокинул столько сахара в миску для теста (если бы это произошло, у кого-то точно кое-что слиплось), когда к нему спустилось сразу _четыре_ Маринетт, каждая из которых поцеловала его в щёку (а одна ещё и обняла), после чего три из них убежали в сторону коллежа, а последняя осталась с ним, перехватив опускавшийся в миску мешок сахара и спасая тесто от непоправимого.

И вот эта Маринетт (или же, как она представилась им, Пекинетт) так и работала в пекарне с того самого момента. Она уже давно могла остановиться и сходить проветриться, но нет, она продолжала и продолжала трудиться, не делая ни малейшего перерыва.

Том и Сабина обменялись взглядом и обнялись. И, вместе с ободряющим, напутственным объятием, Том подошёл к работающей девушке и прочистил горло, заставив её поднять голову и взглянуть на него своими яркими голубыми глазами, отвлекающими от всего остального, что сейчас было покрыто мукой.

\- Сладкая моя, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? – спросил Том, аккуратно положив свою руку ей на плечо.

\- О, просто преотлично, папа! – отозвалась она, после чего отстранилась от него, чтобы подойти к печи, и не давая Тому возможности что-то сказать. Из-за этого он последовал за ней, неуверенный как ему помочь с выпеканием, а сзади топталась Сабина, также не зная, что же ей делать.

А за ними, скрытая от любопытных и внимательных глаз, хмурилась Тикки. Видя, что здесь больше ничего не происходит, квами прошмыгнула назад в комнату Маринетт, где на данный момент что-то создавала Монетт, так сильно при этом сосредоточившись, что порой цокала языком. Тикки медленно начала приближаться к ней, опасаясь приближаться совсем уж близко.

\- Всё в порядке, Тикки, - внезапно произнесла Монетт, заставив замереть квами, - его тут нет.

\- А где же твой обращённый предмет? – тут же вылетела из укрытия квами, протягивая лапку в сторону акумы.

Монетт даже остановила свою работу, чтобы пристально посмотреть на квами и отрицательно покачать головой.

\- Но, Маринетт…

\- Это не так уж и плохо, Тикки, - произнесла Монетт. – Основываясь на том, что мы уже видели и знаем, Хищная Моль может за раз выпускать только одного акуму. И сейчас он активен, воплощая Многонетт в жизнь, так что больше никаких разрушительных акум больше не предвидится.

\- Но он ведь может забрать силу назад к себе, - предупредила Тикки.

\- Сложновато это сделать, когда не знаешь, у кого именно находится предмет, - улыбнулась Монетт. – Ну, смотри, - в ответ на озадаченный взгляд продолжила она, - в перспективе на будущее этот вариант становится прямо конфеткой. Мы справляемся со своими обязанностями, Хищная Моль больше не может выпускать акум, так как меня он вообще не может контролировать, а в случае чего есть и Багинетт, которая, кстати, уже на страже города, пока мы тут болтаем.

\- Багинетт? – дёрнулась Тикки, у которой глаза теперь выражали тревогу.

\- Он о ней даже не знает. И это будет для него огромным сюрпризом, когда она найдёт его, - сказала Монетт.

Квами издала стон, полный переживаний, отлетела от Монетт на небольшое расстояние, чтобы потереть свои щёчки, после чего вернулась обратно.

\- А что насчёт будущего? – воскликнула она. – У Маринетт есть мечта стать модным дизайнером, а теперь только ты можешь воплотить её в жизнь? А остальные? Как им быть? – Тикки еле сдержалась от того, чтобы добавить: «А замуж за Адриана все разом полезете или устроите разборки?»

\- Мы ведь много чего можем. Вот, Пекинетт, к примеру, как ты только что увидела, способна управляться с пекарней, Рутинетт может помогать ей, Презинетт… - тут она запнулась, - я хотела было сказать, что она может попробовать стать мэром, но она, к сожалению, она не **Мэр** инетт. Нооо… она может попытаться стать президентом Франции! – Монетт довольно закивала самой себе. Да, из Презинетт получится отличный президент!

\- А что насчёт Камня Божьей Коровки? – спросила Тикки, присмотревшись к уху своей подопечной.И видеть там вместо искомых серёжек жалкие подделки было так неприятно, что квами передёрнуло. Ей не нравились эти копии Камня Чудес, ей не нравилось, что Маринетт сейчас являлась акумой, ей не нравилось, что сейчас она чувствовала себя бесполезной.

\- Для этого есть Багинетт, так что ты не будешь слишком загружена работой, - заметила Монетт.

\- Да, но я люблю эту работу, пусть она меня и изматывает! – произнесла Тикки, паря вокруг Монетт. – До того, как Камни Чудес были созданы, мы, квами, все были лишь бесплотными духами, которые почти никак не могли помочь человечеству. Я тогда могла лишь добавить совсем капельку удачи кому-нибудь либо же немного помочь с вдохновением, незаметно подтолкнув к нужному пути. Я была ограничена в своих возможностях, пока тот самый маг не создал серёжки и йо-йо. Да, моя работа постоянно изнуряет и выматывает, но я люблю её!

\- Оу, Тикки, - глаза у Монетт заслезились.

\- Но и это не решение, Маринетт, - грустно сказала Тикки.

\- Почему? Вполне, - мягко произнесла девушка. – Представь, теперь может быть сразу две Ледибаг, так что любой негатив не будет незамеченным, тут же обращённым в позитив. Что ещё лучше, так то, что в долгой перспективе данная схема заработает на все сто процентов! Мы все сможем помочь, продолжать справляться со своими обязанностями, как, например, Багинетт, которая прямо сейчас охотится за Хищной Молью, и, надеюсь, отберёт у него Камень Бабочки до того, как он начнёт подозревать о её происхождении и попытается вернуть бабочку назад.

Тикки покачала головой, по-прежнему видя многочисленные изъяны этих розовых очков.

\- Всё будет в порядке, Тикки, - Монетт решила, что этого достаточно, и ободряюще потёрла пальцем квами по щеке. – Не надо так сильно переживать.

Тикки наблюдала, как Монетт вернулась назад к работе над заказами, и вылетела через люк на балкон, где только что уснула на шезлонге Соннетт. Она приземлилась рядом с ней и задрожала от осознания тяжести ситуации, в которую они все угодили, и от ощущения собственной никчёмности. Она не знала предмет, где сидит акума, по Парижу носится не настоящая Ледибаг, которая может случайно выдать Хищной Моли свою личность, и… виновата ведь во всём именно она, Тикки! Если бы квами не полагалась так сильно на Маринетт, то та точно не довела себя до такого состояния и не акуманизировалась! Это всё её вина, это всё…

Ленивый, неловкий тычок пальцем заставил Тикки подпрыгнуть и посмотреть на Соннетт, которая смотрела в ответ из-под полураскрытых век. Тикки вздохнула и подлетела к ней, начиная тереться об щёки девушки, успокаивая её и успокаиваясь сама.

Конечно, Маринетт это не поможет прямо сейчас. Но надо потихоньку собирать паззл, и она это сделает.

\- Сон всегда делает всё лучше, - пробормотала Соннетт, перевернувшись на бок и вновь провалившись в дрёму.

\- Но не сейчас, - тихо сказала Тикки, грустно играя с чёлкой девушки.

Уж она-то точно не сможет заснуть. Не тогда, когда её владельцу требуется помощь. Не тогда, когда необходимо срочно найти обращённый предмет до того, как личность Багинетт раскроет Хищная Моль.

Не тогда, когда она вновь рискует потерять владельца из-за раскрытия личности.

Этого больше не повторится.

Никогда. 

***

Никогда не знаешь, какой именно акума поджидает тебя за углом – именно этим девизом пользовались герои, когда отправлялись спасать город от очередного бабочкофила. Кто-то из них разворачивался, готовые к битве, кто-то удирал, желая сначала справиться со своей целью до того, пока герои не отберут у него силы или Хищная Моль не заставит их атаковать самим.

Поэтому Кот Нуар был вынужден признать, что это была первая акума на его памяти, которая понеслась на него с целью обнять.

Или же, вернее сказать, врезаться в него с целью обнять.

\- О, БОЖЕ МОЙ! КОТ НУАР!!! – завопила Кэринетт и понеслась в его сторону на такой скорости, что он удивился. Кот не ожидал такой прыти с её стороны. И уж точно не ожидал, что она сможет сбить его с ног, а после приземлиться на него. – Упс, прости, пожалуйста, - она быстро вскочила на ноги и рывком помогла подняться Нуару. – Я думала, что ты крепко стоишь. Даже странно, что мне удалось сбить тебя с ног так легко.

\- Ты гораздо сильнее, чем выглядишь, - несколько ошеломлённо пробормотал он.

\- О, это всего лишь последствия моей помощи в пекарне, - хихикнула Кэринетт. – О-о-о-о, а может тебе стоит нарастить мускулы, поработав некоторое время у нас?

\- Искреннее желание помочь или же хочешь использовать героя как повышение имиджа в глазах города? – Нуар сложил руки на груди, стараясь изо всех сил не улыбнуться.

\- Вообще-то, и то, и то, - призналась она. – Просто хочу помочь сестре.

\- Сестра? – даже если бы он сейчас улыбался, то улыбка была бы натянутой. – Сколько всего Многонетт сейчас есть?

\- Каждая Многонетт ответственна за какую-то обязанность или мотивацию Маринетт, - объяснила Кэринетт.

Кот моргнул, стараясь понять, сколько же всего обязанностей было у Маринетт. Когда она была не в школе, ничего, кроме дизайна и работы в пекарне в голову не приходило. Впрочем, появилась же ещё одна Маринетт в классе, когда та опоздала, а она, как сама призналась, что-то делала по дому.

\- Так сколько всего, говоришь, Многонетт сейчас есть? – заметив довольную улыбку девушки, он приблизился к Кэринетт.

\- О, совсем немного, - частично подтвердила его мысли она. – Пекинетт занята пекарней, Рутинетт отвечает за рутину, я забочусь и помогаю всем любым способом, Презинетт старается улучшить условия для класса и коллежа, Монетт работает над дизайнами и проектами…

\- Маринетт! Они оба оглянулись и увидели бегущую к ним Алью.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросила она, положив руку на плечо Кэринетт.

\- Ох, Алья, - шмыгнула та, обняв её, - ты самая лучшая подруга в мире!

\- То есть, у тебя всё в порядке? – обняла Алья в ответ и неуверенно посмотрела на Кота.

\- Конечно! – с улыбкой ответила Кэринетт. – Всё просто отлично! Почти всё завершено!

\- Э… я вижу, - озадаченно пробормотала она, не отрывая взгляда от Нуара. – Что же, э, могу ли я задать тебе пару вопросов?

\- Для Ледиблога? Разумеется!

\- Да, точно, Ледиблог! – Алья потянулась к сумке, где лежал телефон, но внезапно застыла и напряглась, как и Кот, когда вокруг лица Кэринетт появился символ бабочки.

\- _Первый раз за это утро, а Кот_ _Нуар_ _уже здесь! Вот он, твой шанс,_ _Многонетт_ _! Хватай его Камень Чудес!_

Вот только Кэринетт даже не сделала попытки пошевелиться, а продолжала стоять с улыбкой, ожидая вопросов. Алья и Нуар недоверчиво переглянулись между собой и подозрительно уставились на неё.

\- Так какие вопросы ты мне хотела задать? – поторопила её Кэринетт.

\- Э… а ты разве не собираешься ничего делать?

\- Не-а!

\- А разве Хищная Моль сейчас с тобой не разговаривает? – поинтересовался осторожно Кот.

\- Да-да, конечно, закатывает тут мне истерику, пока разговариваем, - в ответ на сомневающиеся взгляды, она добавила: - не переживайте. Четыре года с Хлоей – и вы прекрасно научитесь сами игнорировать подобное. Со временем он выдохнется, так что давайте продолжим.

\- Ладно, что ж, тогда скажи, Кэринетт, что является твоим обращённым предметом? – спросила Алья, наведя камеру на неё. Только, как заметил Нуар, экран был чёрным, а сам телефон выключен.

\- Прости, не могу сказать, - покачала Кэринетт головой.

\- Но ты же знаешь, что я был бы очень признателен и рад, если ты мне шепнёшь на ушко данную информацию, - состроил котёночьи глазки Кот.

Кэринетт сделала шаг назад, кусая губу и явно борясь между двумя желаниями, поэтому Нуар решил надавить сильнее, склонив голову набок, отчего его лицо стало ещё печальнее и умильнее.

Девушка оглянулась назад, всем своим видом показывая, что борьба внутри неё стала ожесточеннее. Кот наклонился поближе к ней и…

\- Есть кое-что, - быстро произнесла Кэринетт, - что я хотела бы рассказать вам обоим. Я хотела сделать это уже давно, но… - она сжала свои губы, внимательно следя за тем, как любопытство на лицах Альи и Нуара растёт всё больше и больше с каждым словом. – Алья, Кот, я…

\- Эй, привет! - все тут же подпрыгнули, когда позади них приземлилась улыбающаяся и оглядывающаяся вокруг Ледибаг. – Довольно интересная нам досталась сегодня акума, а?

\- Уже вовсю погружён в данное дело! – подмигнул ей Нуар.

\- Отлично! Но нам стоит поискать у кого-то другой, так как у Кэринетт точно нет обращённого предмета. Впрочем, я хотела кое-что у неё уточнить, поэтому, извините, мы отойдём, - Ледибаг поспешила увести с собой нахмурившуюся Кэринетт в сторону.

Позади них довольно улыбался Кот Нуар, но вот Алья выглядела озабоченной.

\- Откуда она знает, что именно эта Маринетт – Кэринетт? – нахмурившись, тихо пробормотала она стоящему рядом герою. 

***

Когда Кот пожимал в ответ плечами, Багинетт и Кэринетт уже скрылись с поля их зрения. «Героиня» убедилась, что вокруг никого нет, и только после этого обернулась к своей сестре, глядя на неё недовольно.

\- Прости, - выпалила она, - я всё понимаю, но… - Кэринетт немного высунулась за угол, наблюдая, как куда-то убегает Кот Нуар, а Алья по-прежнему стоит на месте и хмурится. – Мы ведь всегда хотели им…

\- Сейчас слишком рискованно, - напомнила Багинетт, - но скоро, Кэринетт, скоро, потерпи немного, пока я не достану брошь.

Кэринетт кивнула, виновато смотря себе на ноги.

Багинетт развела свои руки в стороны, приглашая Кэринетт обнять её, и спустя секунду уже поглаживала самую эмоциональную из Многонетт по спине, утешая и успокаивая её.

\- Скоро, - повторила Кэринетт за ней.

\- Скоро, - эхом отозвалась она. 

***

Ледибаг приземлилась позади улыбающегося Кота, заставив того радостно улыбнуться ей.

\- Ну что, Кот, начнём? – кивнула она в сторону города и сверкнула улыбкой.

Герой был настолько отвлечён и невнимателен, что даже не заметил, как напарница, прежде не глазеющая по сторонам, бросила быстрый, острый взгляд на его кольцо.


	4. Глава 4. Справедлинетт.

У Кота было большое количество веры в Ледибаг. Даже не просто большое, а огромное. Настолько, что он без всяких вопросов оставил ей планирование всех поединков с акумами, тем более её идеи, хоть и были порой безумными, всегда срабатывали, и она никогда не терялась при поиске решений.

Но в этот раз как-то не было того самого прилива веры, когда он следовал за Ледибаг. Он то и дело бросал взгляды в сторону пекарни, но, как уже успел убедиться, путь они держали вовсе не туда. Где же ещё могло быть больше Многонетт, как не там? И уж тем более в таком случае вероятность того, что предмет окажется у одной из них, возрастает. Нуар остановился, а вот Ледибаг продолжила бежать вперёд, даже не оглядываясь назад.

\- Моя Леди! – окликнул он её.

Та остановилась, развернулась и удивлённо посмотрела на него, как если бы не ожидала подобного от него поведения.

\- А разве мы не… - он кивком указал в сторону пекарни.

\- Я уже всё там проверила, - отрезала она. – Многонеттки сказали мне, что где-то в городе бегает ещё одна из них, и что как раз у неё и находится нужный нам предмет.

\- Они сказали тебе у кого именно обращённый предмет? – Кот был так удивлён, что его уши несколько раз дёрнулись.

\- По крайней мере, они так сказали мне, - пожала несколько неуверенно плечами героиня. – Конечно, это может быть и ложным следом, всё-таки эта акума довольно сильно отличается от обычных.

\- Но уж точно самая спокойная из всех, - согласился Нуар, остановившись позади неё. – Никогда бы не подумал, что Маринетт так перегружена работой.

\- Да… Подпирает плечами небо, не находишь?

\- Хотелось бы, чтобы я об этом узнал раньше, - хмуро заметил он. – Я бы ей обязательно помог.

\- Она бы точно это оценила, Кот, - улыбнулась Ледибаг.

\- Тогда, - Нуар подпрыгнул на месте, в то время как его хвост-ремень выписывал довольные рулады, - давай очистим акуму и поможем ей ещё больше!

\- Да-да, конечно, давай, - сумрачно пробормотала она, глядя, как напарник с энтузиазмом умчался искать ту самую другую Многонетт, после чего довольная, что её обманка сработала, помчалась вслед за ним. 

***

Ниже, Алья нахмурилась, провожая взглядом _удаляющихся_ от пекарни героев. Внутри неё что-то чесалось, орало, что всё это – неправильно, и они не там ищут предмет. У Маринетт была просто куча обязанностей в пекарне, так что большая часть Многонетток должна была находиться именно там и, вероятно, обладать обращённым предметом. К тому же её щекотал вопрос:

«А откуда Ледибаг узнала, что у Кэринетт нет обращённого предмета, раз она говорит об этом так уверенно?»

\- Ты в порядке? – немного нахмурившись, спросила тихо подошедшая сзади и обнявшая её Кэринетт.

\- Нет, - не стала лгать Алья. – Моя лучшая подруга была взволнована и напряжена достаточно для того, чтобы словить акуму.

Алья резко вырвалась из объятий и несколько недоумённо посмотрела на её хмурость. Кэринетт же мялась на месте, всем своим видом выражая своё искреннее сожаление и желание быть прощённой.

\- Прости, - немного виновато сказала Алья, быстро заключив её в объятия. – Просто я переживаю за тебя.

\- С нами всё в порядке, - тихо произнесла Кэринетт, обнимая в ответ.

\- Нет, иначе бы ты не стала акумой, - она аккуратно отстранилась, осматривая девушку напротив на предмет наличия чего-то выделяющегося, необычного, что могло бы оказаться обращённым предметом. Но не повезло: у Кэринетт и вправду его не было.

\- Как насчёт того, - Алья аккуратно похлопала Кэринетт по плечу, - чтобы пойти обнять кого-нибудь ещё? Я же… пойду домой, мне пора.

\- Хорошо, - она подарила Алье лёгкую улыбку. – Но дай мне знать, если тебе в чём-то понадобится помощь, хорошо?

Алья кивнула и, когда Кэринетт оказалась вне поля её зрения, поспешила в сторону пекарни. Проскользнув внутрь, она заметила Маринетт в фартуке, которая летала по помещению, раскладывая выпечку по различным полкам, а позади неё неловко следовали её родители, которые явно выглядели уже вымотанными, в то время как девушка оставалась бодрой и активной.

\- Доброго денёчка, Алья! – радостно воскликнула ей эта Многонетт, повернувшись и послав ей улыбку. Не услышав ответа, она нахмурилась и склонила голову набок. – Тяжёлый денёк? Выглядишь утомлённой. Хочешь перекусить?

Позади неё Том и Сабина послали Алье умоляющий взгляд.

\- Ты как? – улыбнулась Алья ей. – Хорошо?

\- О, просто замечательно! – заверила она с улыбкой, подходя ближе. – Я прямо сейчас тебя бы обняла, вот только я вся в муке…

\- Ничего страшного, - легко улыбнулась ей девушка, скользя взглядом по фигуре Многонетт в поисках предмета.

\- Прости, но у меня нет обращённого предмета, - сказала она, заметив, что именно делает Алья.

\- Ты же мне не расскажешь? – поинтересовалась Алья.

\- Есть много чего, что мне хотелось бы рассказать тебе, но… - несколько застенчиво и извиняющимся тоном призналась она, после чего развернулась и умчалась в сторону печи, чтобы достать очередную партию печений.

\- Пекинетт, - к ней подошла Сабина и аккуратно положила руку на плечо, - может, присядешь? Ты работала уже почти весь день, не пора ли отдохнуть?

\- О, со мной всё просто отлично, мама, какой отдых?

\- Наверху ещё несколько, - прошептал тихо подошедший к Алье Том, сделав вид, что наблюдает, как Пекинетт пытается отогнать от себя беспокоящуюся Сабину.

Она благодарно кивнула и поспешила по лестнице подняться в комнату к Маринетт, где неожиданно была встречена радостным криком:

\- Алья! Как же ты вовремя!

Алья удивлённо крякнула, когда её схватила за руку, надела ей на голову шляпку и буквально втащила наряженная в очень стильную одежду ещё одна Многонетт, кидая на неё оценивающие взгляды и хмуря брови, как если бы что-то считала.

\- Э… - неуверенно протянула она, стараясь не шевелиться.

\- Монетт, - представилась Многонетт. – Стой смирно! – приказала она, когда, начав обходить Алью вокруг, та начала поворачиваться вслед за ней. Она послушалась, но недовольно поджала губы.

\- Так, надо бы добавить сюда цветочек, - пробормотала она, снимая с Альи шляпку, и двинулась в сторону рабочего стола.

Позади неё осторожно шла Алья, которая тщательно осматривала Монетт, но тут же застыла на месте, стоило ей произнести:

\- У меня нет обращённого предмета.

\- А у кого он тогда? – разочарованно спросила Алья, почти уверенная в том, что он окажется именно у той Многонетт, которая была влюблены в мир моды и дизайна.

\- Не важно, - отмахнулась Монетт. – Мы выполняем свою работу, а Хищная Моль не выпускает больше акум. Все довольны.

\- Для меня важно, - скрестила руки на груди девушка. – Для меня важно то, что именно моя самая лучшая подруга стала акумой. Для меня важно потому, что она расстроилась так сильно, что стала ею.

\- С нами всё в полном порядке, - немного откинувшись в рабочем кресле, мягко произнесла Монетт. – Теперь всё правильно, мы больше не испытываем стресса, а то, что вызывало его до этого, теперь нас не заботит.

\- Но внутри себя, даже будучи акумой, он всё равно присутствует, - заметила Алья.

\- Ну, так и мы хотим оставаться на вершине всех наших дел, так что без него, к сожалению, никуда, - сказала Многонетт и отвернулась к шляпке, чтобы продолжить свою работу над ней.

Алья немного осунулась после этих слов, обеспокоенная, уставшая и разочарованная. Она уже было собралась забраться на балкон, чтобы немного освежиться, когда заметила в комнате ещё одну Многонетт, которая лежала на шезлонге и мирно спала.

Маринетт так сильно уставала, что даже сон стал одной из её обязанностей.

\- Ох, Маринетт, - тихо сказала Алья, смахнув со лба девушки выбившуюся из чёлки прядь, заставив эту Многонетт на мгновение приоткрыть глаза и тут же захлопнуть их, - просто продержись ещё немного. Кот Нуар и Ледибаг скоро спасут тебя.

Та ничего не ответила, лишь что-то промычала в полудрёме в ответ, и даже не пошевелилась. 

***

Дело Многонетт так и не было пока решено. Прошло уже больше суток, а они так и не нашли обращённый предмет. Что ещё больше вызывало беспокойство у Адриана так то, что, казалось, Ледибаг вообще не заботит данное обстоятельство.

Адриан нахмурился на своём месте, наблюдая, как Рутинетт подробно, со всеми ответами и разъяснениями, представляет на обозрение класса свою домашнюю работу, вызывая тихое восхищение у мадам Бюстье. Он вздохнул, чувствуя себя немного неспокойно от того, что акума была на свободе, а они ничего не могли с ней поделать. За окном промелькнула Ледибаг, которая продолжала искать таинственную Многонетт, которая сейчас была где-то в Париже.

Он нахмурился ещё сильнее, так, что брови свелись вместе, что происходило очень редко с ним.

Казалось, будто Ледибаг стала гораздо активнее, чем обычно. Она вообще отдыхала со вчерашнего дня? Хмурость теперь разбавилась любопытством.

Встряхнув головой, Адриан взглянул на сидящую сзади Алью, лежащую на своей руке и выглядевшей очень усталой. Та заметила его внимание и, внезапно, оторвала небольшой клочок бумаги, на котором быстро застрочила, и, убедившись, что учитель её не видит, тихонько передала её Адриану.

_«В пекарне обретаются три_ _Многонетт_ _, а_ _Ледибаг_ _и Кот_ _Нуар_ _не проверили их и, как будто бы, не собираются»_ , тайком прочёл он.

Адриан удивлённо приподнял брови и пожал плечами, получив в ответ тяжёлый взгляд, заставивший его отвернуться и поджать губы.

Конечно, Ледибаг говорила, что уже проверяла пекарню самостоятельно и что нужная им Многонетт сейчас находится где-то посреди Парижа, надо только постараться её найти. Впрочем, им было бы легче, если они узнают, что за обязанность у неё была, раз она теперь бегала по всему Парижу. И, задумчиво поглядывая на клюющую носом Алью, он пришёл к выводу, что было бы неплохо узнать у неё о некоторых обязанностях Маринетт.

Эта мысль так и вертелась в его голове весь оставшийся день в коллеже, ведь она могла дать их поискам новый виток, который может привести к успеху. 

***

\- Нет, в этом нет необходимости.

\- Но они же лучшие подруги… - нерешительно произнёс Нуар, недоумённо глядя на Ледибаг.

\- Я уже знаю обо всех их обязанностях, - прервала его Ледибаг. – И переговорила со всеми Многонетт, чтобы убедиться в этом. Та, которую мы ищем, сейчас на просторах Парижа…

\- Да? И какую же Многонетт мы ищем? Какая же у неё обязанность, что она носится по всему Парижу и с лёгкостью уклоняется от нашего взора? – недовольно скрестил руки на груди Кот.

\- Доставка…

\- Это к Рутинетт, - он кивнул в сторону двигавшейся в сторону пекарни обозначенной им Многонетт в компании Кэринетт и Презинетт. – Она упоминала, что отвечает за неё, так что, может, это именно она? Ходит под самым носом, а мы теряем зря время? – с надеждой спросил он.

\- Нет, это не Рутинетт, - вздохнула она.

\- Тогда кто? Кто ещё?

\- Может, - Ледибаг закусила губу, не зная, как именно ей ответить, - может, это Героинетт…

\- Героинетт? – усмехнулся он. – Может, она способна помочь и противостоит Хлое? Тогда, может, Хлонетт? Которая противостоит только Хлое? А, может, Справедлинетт, которая стоит за справедливость, потому что иначе, я думаю, Хлонетт уже бы появилась и заявила о себе.

\- Да, Справедлинетт… несущая справедливость по всему Парижу.

\- Что же, а пока ты ищешь Справедлинетт, я пойду, проверю вот их! – постановил Кот, указывая в сторону Многонетток и не замечая, как широко раскрываются глаза Ледибаг от удивления. Он также не услышал её окрик, желая расспросить Многонетток самостоятельно.

Багинетт тяжело вздохнула и, уцепившись йо-йо за трубу какого-то здания, взметнулась в воздух. Она надеялась, что её сёстры будут достаточно сообразительны и почувствуют, что не стоит выдавать слишком много информации. Впрочем, рассудила Багинетт, с ними была Презинетт, а она не позволит лишний раз трепаться языком, так что всё пройдёт нормально и за них можно не переживать так сильно. 

***

\- Ну, привет, Принцессы, - приветливо махнул рукой Кот, приземлившись прямо напротив трёх Многонетт, заставив их и, только что вышедшую из пекарни с подносом, наполненным печеньем, четвёртую подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

Сразу же напротив лица Пекинетт появился символ бабочки, заставив его напрячься и приготовиться к возможным неприятностям.

Вот только Пекинетт улыбнулась.

\- О, привет, Кот Нуар! –радостно поздоровалась она, не обращая внимания на бабочку. – Не хочешь угоститься печеньем?

\- Не откажусь, - расслабившись, согласился он.

Нуар, откусив кусочек печенья, довольно замычал, наслаждаясь вкусом данного творенья, и наблюдал, как она раздаёт другим Многонетт печенья, полностью игнорируя мерцание символа, которое уже начало наливаться некоторой злостью.

\- Ты как? – спросил он, указывая на бабочку.

\- А, да, ничего страшного. Просто Хищная Моль немного истерит. Побесится пару минут и уйдёт, не переживай.

\- То есть ты не собираешься забирать моё кольцо?

\- А зачем оно мне? – удивлённо приподняла брови Пекинетт. – Понятия не имею, как оно мне может пригодиться в выпекании.

\- Или мне с моей рутиной, - вставила Рутинетт.

\- А также с моими обязанностями, - добавила Презинетт.

\- Ну а как мне с ним обнимать людей или же вообще помогать им? – фыркнула Кэринетт.

Символ напротив лица Пекинетт испарился, показывая, что с Хищной Моли уже достаточно, заставив Кота довольно улыбнуться. Святая Маринетт с её первостепенными задачами и приоритетами!

\- Так вот, - прикончив с одобрительным урчанием печенье, начал Нуар, - не расскажете ли вы мне, милые леди, о Справедлинетт?

Они застыли и обменялись взглядом между собой.

\- Справедлинетт? – уточнила Презинетт.

\- Да, которая несёт справедливость по всему Парижу, нет? – скрестил руки на груди Кот, нахмурившись.

Многонеттки вновь обменялись озадаченным взглядом.

\- Да… Справедлинетт… Она удостоверяется, что всё происходит честно, без всяких нарушений, справедливо. И вмешивается, если видит обратное, - подтвердила Рутинетт, скрестив руки на груди и нервно барабаня пальцами по локтю.

\- Есть идеи, где она сейчас может находиться?

\- Мы не знаем, - развела руками Пекинетт.

\- Но можем предупредить тебя, Кот Нуар, - Презинетт подошла к нему ближе, сверля его серьёзным взглядом, - будь внимателен с Б… Справедлинетт. У неё своя обязанность, собственно, как и у нас. Но вот как раз она может попробовать отнять у тебя Камень Чудес. Не для Хищной Моли, нет. Для своего, личного пользования, чтобы достичь тех целей, которые она преследует исходя из своих обязанностей.

\- Теперь вижу, - задумчиво потёр подбородок Кот.

Что же, раз где-то творилась несправедливость или беззаконие, то…

\- Спасибо вам, леди! – отсалютовал он только что схваченной с подноса печеньем и улыбнулся им. – Вы нам очень сильно помогли!

Глядя на то, как убегает по крышам Кот Нуар, Презинетт задумчиво прокомментировала:

\- Кажется, скоро он огребёт по полной программе.

Остальные Многонетт согласно хмыкнули.


	5. Глава 5. Модная Котастрофа.

\- Парень, ты уверен? Тебе не кажется, что это… глупо?

\- Это великолепная идея, Плагг! – отмёл его сомнения Адриан. – Раз мы собираемся выманить Справедлинетт наружу, то нужно какое-то _преступление_ , чтобы привлечь её внимание! – улыбаясь во все свои тридцать два квами, он продолжил довольно осматривать различную одежду, вытащенную из шкафа. – А поскольку Маринетт модный дизайнер, то для неё нет более кошмарного преступления, чем модная катастрофа!

\- Н-да? – сухо спросил Плагг. – По-моему, ничего у тебя не выйдет.

\- Ой, да всё получится. Я знаю, что делаю, - отмахнулся Адриан.

\- Да-да, - хмуро заметил квами, бросая взгляд за окно. – Я слышал уже подобное не раз.

Шикнув на него, Адриан продолжил свою работу, уверенный, что затраченные на неё силы полностью окупятся. Ведь что может быть более кошмарным преступлением для модного дизайнера, чем модная катастрофа? Уж он-то знал об этом не понаслышке, поскольку вырос рядом с одним из них. Собрав в одну кучу все, по его мнению, самые непривлекательные части от различных костюмов, Адриан счёл, что он полностью готов и можно начинать.

Спустя пару минут весь Париж мог наблюдать за Котом Нуаром, на котором поверх костюма были надеты самые не сочетаемые варианты деталей одежды. Те, кто совершил ошибку и посмотрел на него, так и оставались стоять на месте, изумлённо провожая взглядом героя. «Да», подумал Кот довольный своим результатом. «Это точно сработает. Сейчас выскочит возмущённая Справедлинетт, и тогда мне только и останется, что…»

\- КОТ НУАР!!!

«О, а вот и она».

Нуар нахмурился, не видя на улице спешащую к нему в ярости Справедлинетт. Её не было видно вообще нигде.

\- ТЫ ЧТО НА СЕБЯ НАЦЕПИЛ?!

Он догадался поднять голову и увидел Многонетт в солнечных очках, свесившуюся вниз из окна, прожигая его взглядом, который он мог охарактеризовать как священный ужас и предательство.

\- О, привет, - свёл брови Кот. Всё же эта была не та Многонетт, которую он искал…

Прогнав данную мысль из головы, он шутливо продолжил:

\- Решил попробовать надеть новый костюм и испытать его. Как он тебе?

\- А НУ СТОЙ НА МЕСТЕ! Я СЕЙЧАС СПУЩУСЬ!

И, прежде чем он успел возразить, Многонетт скрылась и спустя пару минут мчалась к нему.

\- Ты что, - изумлённо спросил Нуар, - только что просто…

\- Мы сейчас же исправим этот кошмар! – не терпящим возражения тоном заявила она и, схватив за руку, потащила за собой в пекарню.

Кот только и успел, что моргнуть, как обнаружил себя внутри ведомым внутри дома, где он успел заметить на кухне несколько Многонетт, Тома и Сабину, которые, казалось, собираются устроить ланч. Моргнул второй раз – и он обнаружил себя уже в комнате Маринетт, где вокруг него летала приведшая его сюда Многонетт, обрывая с него куски одежды и тут же добавляя что-то новое.

Третьего моргания не последовало.

\- Эй! – щелчок перед его носом привёл в чувство и заставил обратить на неё внимание. – Немного влево!

Нуар не посмел ослушаться и, положив руки на бёдра, наклонился в указанную сторону. Он немного поджал губы, чтобы улыбка получилась милой, и, усиливая эффект, посмотрел на неё несколько скромным, но соблазнительным взглядом.

\- Да, да, выглядит очень хорошо, - одобрительно хмыкала Многонетт, обходя его вокруг и осматривая. – Знаешь, Кот, а ты бы мог поработать моделью. Мог бы даже посоревноваться с Адрианом Агрестом на показах.

\- Да что ты говоришь? – улыбнулся он шире, польщённый и довольный.

Она лишь одобрительно кивнула и приблизилась к нему. Бормоча себе под нос, она начала поправлять ему воротник, разглаживать складки на пиджаке, невольно почёсывая его шею, что заставило Нуара тихо замурлыкать. Это было похоже на то, как если бы он был настоящим котом и его сейчас чесали под подбородком, и это было очень приятно.

\- Кот?

Кот подскочил от неожиданности. Обернувшись, он увидел сидящую на кровати Алью, пялившуюся на него удивлённо.

\- О, привет, Алья, - поздоровался Нуар с ней. – А что ты тут делаешь?

\- Пытаюсь помочь своей подруге, не видишь? А вот что ты делаешь? – поинтересовалась она, высоко подняв бровь.

В мозг информация не поступила. Глядя на свой костюм, он тоже задался вопросом: а что он собственно тут делает?

\- Он подрабатывает для меня моделью, - сказала Монетт, не замечая, как после этого грозно свелись брови Альи, вызвав у Кота смущённый смешок.

\- Отлично, - пробормотала Алья, проходя мимо них.

\- Стой, подожди, Алья! – Кот поспешил снять с себя всю одежду (кроме костюма!) и побежал за ней, на ходу обернувшись. – Спасибо, Маринетт, пока!

\- Монетт! – поправила она его. 

***

\- Аль, Аль, Алья! Постой! – кричал Кот, заставив, наконец, её остановиться, когда они оказались уже на улице, и вперить в него очень острый взгляд, заставивший его несколько странно улыбнуться. – Что не так?

\- Что не так? Что не так?! Моя подруга сейчас акума, я не знаю, что за обращённый предмет и где он, ведь ни одна Многонетт не говорит об этом, Ледибаг просто бегает по крышам и ничего не делает, ты засел играть в примерку одежды для куклы…

\- Эй! Я просто пытался найти Справедлинетт! – возмутился он.

\- Кого? Справедлинетт? – приподняла бровь Алья.

\- Ледибаг выяснила, что нам нужно найти Справедлинетт, поскольку предмет у неё. И я подумал, что модная катастрофа будет для неё достаточным преступлением, чтобы выманить её… - Нуар отвёл взгляд в сторону, избегая поражённого (от его тупости) взгляда Альи. – В свою защиту могу сказать, что я не знал о существовании Монетт.

Алья только потёрла переносицу в ответ.

\- Слушай, ты же хорошо знаешь Маринетт, - произнёс Кот. – Есть какие-нибудь мысли по Справедлинетт?

\- Не знаю, - вздохнула Алья, чувствуя подступающую усталость. – Может что-то с Хлоей?

\- А разве она тогда не появилась бы в школе, раз сосредоточена на Хлое?

\- Я не знаю, Кот! – выпалила Алья, начиная расхаживать взад-вперёд. – Я не знаю.Я знаю, что моя лучшая подруга расстроена. Я не знаю…хотя, я знаю почему, но… аргх! – Кот на всякий случай отодвинулся назад, когда она, вцепившись в свои волосы, издала разочарованный этот звук. – Я. Не. Знаю!

\- Ладно, - сказал Нуар, сцепив свои руки вместе, - для начала сделаем глубокий вдох.

Мрачный взгляд, полученный в ответ, предвещал ему ничего хорошего.

\- И попробуем понять. Какие преступления или нарушения Маринетт просто не может терпеть?

\- Злоупотребление своими возможностями, - мгновенно ответила Алья. – Лень. Ложь.

Нуар задумчиво потёр подбородок, осмысливая её слова. Да, он сможет с этим работать.

\- Спасибо, Алья, и не переживай. У меня появился потрясающий план, который обязательно сработает, и Маринетт будет очищена сегодня же, снова став чистой, как дождь! Обещаю! – он распрямил свой жезл и с его помощью поскакал по крышам, держа путь куда-то вглубь Парижа. 

***

Алья, нахмурившись, устало, но пристально смотрела ему вслед.

Она привыкла верить в Ледибаг и Кота Нуара и доверять им очень сильно, зная, что они справятся с чем угодно, но сейчас… Ледибаг вообще не участвует в этом деле или же просто несерьёзно относится к нему. Кот изображает из себя придурка и помогает Монетт в виде модели.

И ни один из них так и не приблизился к разгадке и к тому, чтобы всё это прекратить и исправить, что заставляло Алью волноваться и нервничать ещё больше.

Где обращённый предмет? У кого он?

И в то время, когда Алья, поникнув, шла домой, Соннетт немного пошевелилась и что-то промычала во сне. Над ней Тикки, зависнув в воздухе, безмолвно наблюдала, как удаляется от пекарни хмурая Алья, и задавалась вопросом, может ли данная ситуация стать ещё хуже, и не потребуется ли изобретательная помощь для того, чтобы побороть не менее изобретательную акуму.


	6. Глава 6. Новый, улучшенный план.

\- Так, дай я ещё раз для себя проясню, - сказала Хлоя, перемещая взгляд с собеседника на свои ногти. – Тебе нужна моя помощь, так?

\- Да, - ответил Кот.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я, первая и самая бесценная принцесса всего Парижа, прямо сейчас вышла наружу?

\- Да.

\- И заговорила с _людьми_?

\- Да.

\- Даже если они гораздо ниже моего круга общения?

\- Давай, это же так просто, - подбодрил её Нуар, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. – Просто выходишь и начинаешь разговор с ними!

\- Да… А я не хочу.

Кот нахмурился и немного замычал, пытаясь понять, как ему уговорить Хлою помочь ему. Раз преступление в сфере моды не сработало (поскольку выяснилось, что есть Монетт), то надо было организовать нарушение уже настоящее, и тогда Справедлинетт точно появится.

Вообще, изначально Нуар планировал осуществить всё сам, например: поточить когти об стены нескольких домов, предложить горожанам взять у него простые печенья и пытаться убедить их, что они с шоколадом, либо же прокричать на все улицы Парижа, что Джаггед Стоун – отстой, а XY знает толк в музыке.

Но внезапно выяснилось, что кот банально не может заставить себя сделать это. Что для него совершать подобное – уже слишком, а потому потом он будет чувствовать себя виновато.

Так что вместо того, чтобы пересилить себя и сделать всё самому, ему в голову закралась гениальнейшая идея – попросить совершить нарушение того, кто ни дня без этого не может прожить!

Но мало было просто подумать, надо было ещё уговорить её совершить это. А уговоры неожиданно пошли гораздо труднее, чем ожидалось.

\- Ты будешь работать и помогать Ледибаг! – подтолкнул её к согласию Нуар, прекрасно осведомлённый о почитании героини Хлоей, рассчитывая, что именно этот аргумент поможет.

Но эффект от его слов был вовсе не тот, который он ждал.

\- А где Ледибаг? Я хочу её видеть! – выставила свои условия Хлоя.

\- Она пытается найти Справедлинетт, у которой сейчас находится обращённый предмет.

\- Аргх, тупая Маринетт со своей акуманизацией. Когда уже люди запомнят, что надо уметь контролировать себя?

\- А ты сама разве не была акуманизирована? – с тяжёлым вздохом спросил Кот.

\- Я?! Прошу прощения, - ахнула Хлоя и возмущённо прикрыла ладошкой рот, но мои чувства были очень сильно ранены!

Это ещё раз напомнило Нуару, почему он не беспокоится за неё. Печально вздыхая, он обвёл глазами комнату, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что позволит вытащить Хлою наружу. Она ведь так идеально подходила, чтобы выманить Справедлинетт, как горящая спичка, подносимая к соломе. Нужно только эту спичку вытащить из коробки…

Внезапно его взгляд зацепился за пару журналов, на обложках которых пестрела реклама новых туфель и сумочек. И он не смог сдержаться от улыбки, подхватывая их. Это должно было сработать.

\- Знаешь, Хлоя, стыдно, - произнёс Нуар. – Ты в курсе, что все Многонетт собираются пойти на эту распродажу и раскупить там все товары со скидкой?

\- Какая распродажа? – тут же вперила в него острый взгляд девушка.

\- О, ничего особенного, просто самая последняя модель дамской сумочки, смоделированная Королём Моды Габриэлем Агрестом. И вот уж Многонетт, которая отвечает за мир моды, точно ухватит её раньше тебя.

\- ЧТО?! – взвизгнула Хлоя со страхом, и, прежде чем Нуар успел моргнуть, она стояла возле него и со всей силы вцепилась в локоть. – Я не допущу, чтобы она заполучила её раньше меня!

«Да!» улыбнулся Кот своим мыслям. «Отлично! Хлоя сейчас будет крушить и переворачивать весь Париж верх дном, и это точно не пройдёт мимо Справедлинетт…»

\- Так, Кот, пошли! – скомандовала Хлоя и потащила удивлённого героя за собой. – Ты будешь отвлекать, в то время как я куплю их все до единой и удостоверюсь, что ни одна из сумочек не достанется ей!

«Этого не было в моём плане!» паникующее думал Нуар, но Хлоя игнорировала все его попытки заговорить, а вывернуться из её хватки тоже как-то не получалось.

Это вовсе не то, что он хотел!!! 

***

Габриэль однажды пришёл к открытию, что акумы были палкой о двух концах.

С одной стороны, они были источником для создания могущественных миньонов и безопасности, гарантирующую ему сохранность личности и своих сил, а также, если повезёт, могли достать для него Камни Чудес.

А с другой стороны, они были проблемными. Они начинали действовать по собственной воле, ослушались, а иногда и вовсе обращались против него.

А теперь дожили: они прячут от него обращённый предмет. От того, кто даровал им эту силу, кто теперь не мог забрать её назад, потому что Многонетт разделились.

Габриэль ходил взад-вперёд напротив Нууру, полностью игнорируя то, как квами съёжился, стараясь казаться меньше, чем он есть на самом деле.

Слабее. Беспомощнее.

Нууру не мог помочь Габриэлю сказать, у кого находится предмет или же как обуздать Многонетт. У квами абсолютно не было идей, кто именно взял на себя роль носителя, и это напоминало ему о том, что каждая попытка Габриэля попытаться захватить над ними контроль, в своё время обернётся ужасающим бунтом, который он не сможет подавить или попробовать управлять, пока не обнаружит обращённую вещь.

Позади злобно снующего туда-сюда Габриэля, Нууру тихо висел в воздухе, наблюдая за то появляющейся, то исчезающей тенью хозяина.

И гадал, сколько времени осталось у героев до того, как Мастер обнаружит ещё одну, неучтённую из этой группы Многонетт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the regular notes at the end of all chapters, but IDK how to fix it. It appears like automatically.


	7. Глава 7. Новый, улучшенный план провалился. С треском.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кот имеет весьма обстоятельный разговор с Ледибаг... И выясняет о ней кое-что, что меняет его картину мира.

Этот день можно было назвать самым удачным и кошмарным в истории магазина. Ведь были куплены ВСЕ выставленные на продажу сумки. Но покупала их Хлоя Буржуа. И то, что носильщиком был назначен Кот Нуар, которого почти и не было видно из-за всех удерживаемых им сумочек, не было чем-то ненормальным.

\- Аргх, зачем ты вынудил меня купить столько сумочек? – вздохнула Хлоя, топая впереди Кота. – Вот что мне теперь делать со всеми ними?

\- Тебе и не надо было покупать столько, - заметил Нуар. – Достаточно было одной, главное, чтобы раньше Маринетт.

\- Но целью было, чтобы ей не досталась вообще ни одна! Привыкни к этой программе, Кот! Боже…

Уши у Кота поникли, почти прижимаясь к волосам, а сам герой поджимал губы от волнения. Где же Справедлинетт? Где же она, когда так нужна ему? Ведь Хлоя уже должна была выманить её, но всё ещё нет. Неужели он просто впустую потратил своё драгоценное время? Неужели он сейчас обвешан всеми этими сумочками за просто так?

\- Смотри куда идёшь! – взвизгнула Хлоя, когда кто-то случайно с ней столкнулся.

\- Эй, Хлоя, - под видом «я невольный комментатор» обратил на себя внимание Кот. – Взгляни на стиль этой девочки. Кажется, я слышал, что это самый последний писк моды и он сейчас в тренде.

\- ЧТО?! Так, ты! А ну стой! Ты думаешь, что вот это сейчас настоящий тренд?!

_«Прости»_ , успел шепнуть бедной девушке Кот, прежде чем на неё собралась обрушиться подобно урагану Хлоя, готовая унизить её за то, что она решила сегодня надеть. Нуар чувствовал себя плохо из-за этого поступка, но в нём была необходимость. Нужно нарушение, чтобы выудить Справедлинетт, и в этот раз всё точно должно было получиться.

И не успела Хлоя даже приблизиться к девушке, как откуда-то сверху спрыгнула Ледибаг и встала прямо перед блондинкой, с яростью в глазах останавливая её.

Хлоя застыла, испуганная этим взглядом. Ещё никогда Ледибаг не смотрела на неё _так_ , он внушал такой страх, что хладнокровие было почти не удержать. Она с трудом стряхнула с себя оцепенение, скрестив на груди руки в защитном жесте, когда героиня переводила взгляд с неё на другого блондина. Кот, позади Хлои, нахмурился: Ледибаг не должна была оказаться здесь именно в этот момент.

\- Что? – не выдержала Хлоя.

\- Достаточно, Хлоя, - сказала героиня.

Кот тут же поспешил к ним и всучил сумки в руки Хлое, напрочь игнорируя её писк и возмущения, что с её вещами обращаются так небрежно. Не обращая внимания на посторонний шум, Нуар приобнял за плечи свою напарницу и повёл в сторону от множества глаз.

\- Что ты творишь? – спросил он.

\- Нет, это что _ты_ творишь? – огрызнулась она.

\- Я пытаюсь выманить Справедлинетт, - обернувшись к ней лицом, ответил Кот. – Для этого нужно было какое-то нарушение, а кто с этим справится лучше, как не Хлоя.

\- Ты не только, - Ледибаг скрестила руки на груди и пристально взглянула на него, заставив того прикрыть глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть от её ярости, - подтолкнул Хлою к развитию своего отвратительного характера, но и подвергаешь риску здоровье простого горожанина? А ещё намеренно заставляешь людей чувствовать себя отвратительно или испытывать страдания, чтобы привлечь внимание акумы, которая на самом деле выполняет полезную для всех работу? Кот, что с тобой?

\- Она всё равно остаётся акумой, - напомнил Нуар,- единственной, которую мы не можем обнаружить, так что привлечение внимания это лучший способ, чтобы поймать её.

\- Значит, по-твоему, ранения, унижения и подвержение людей опасности для этого самое лучшее?

\- Это только для того, чтобы выманить её, - сквозь зубы повторил Кот.

\- А нельзя было придумать что-то не затрагивающее чувства и души людей? – процедила героиня.

\- По-моему, ты слишком жестока, Ледибаг, - не разжимая зубов, ответил Нуар.

\- Нет, Кот, я думаю, что это _ты_ слишком жесток, - Ледибаг разочарованно прикрыла глаза, сделала глубокий вдох, обняла себя за локти. Когда она вновь открыла глаза, они, не отрываясь, смотрели только на кольцо. – Знаешь, Кот, я иногда задаю себе вопрос: а ты вообще _хороший герой_?

Прежде чем Нуар успел ответить, она отвернулась и, закинув йо-йо на одну из крыш, унеслась прочь.

\- Эй! – кричал вслед Кот, срываясь в преследование. – Что ты имеешь ввиду, говоря, что я не хороший герой? – пытался добиться ответа он, продолжая следовать за ней. – Я спасал и защищал город столько же раз, как и ты! Я…

Ледибаг резко остановилась и, развернувшись к нему лицом, вцепилась таким яростным взглядом, что тот пригвоздил Нуара на месте.

\- Ты поставил под угрозу, - начала перечислять она, - несколько наших миссий из-за своей неискоренимой беспечности. Сколько раз я тебе говорила, чтобы ты сначала думал, а потом действовал, но нет, ты сначала делаешь, тем самым влипая в неприятности, после чего мне либо приходится бежать выручать тебя, либо вынуждена делать всё дело одна.

\- Я… Прости, - сказал он, понурив уши.

\- Ладно бы только твоя беспечность, нет, ты подвергаешь риску наши миссии, потому что сосредотачиваешься на чём-то другом, как если бы тебя всё это не слишком заботит, или вообще не колышет, что люди получают травмы, или же, что они суперзлодеи, которые беснуются и подвергают угрозе здоровью всех жителей в городе.

\- Я забочусь…

\- Тебе было плевать на это во время Разлучника. Тогда, когда сердце Кима растоптали, его публично унизили, после чего он метался по всему Парижу и сеял повсюду ненависть. Ты хотел сказать мне что-то, что, по-твоему, было гораздо важнее, чем какая-то акума. И эта беспечность привела к тому, что ты поймал стрелу, пусть и прикрыв меня, но я осталась одна и была вынуждена бороться с тобой.

\- Я… Я был…

\- Леди Вай-Фай, та, что мне дорога, была ранена. Та, на которой я сосредоточила своё внимание и старалась держать в безопасности, а что делал ты? Подставил наши личности, пытаясь провести раскрытие, даже несмотря на то, что я знаю, что твой квами говорил тебе, что никто не должен знать о ней. И снова опасность, и снова риск.

\- Но… есть же плюсы от знания, - сказал Кот.

\- И риски, - сурово напомнила Ледибаг. – Семья, друзья, мы сами. Что бы произошло, если я раскрылась во время Разлучника, когда ты был под его чарами и ненавидел меня? Ты легко мог разболтать о ней, - с нотками злости в голосе продолжала она. – Ты взаправду не задумывался о возможных рисках и опасностях?

\- Мы справляемся с ними, - сказал он и подошёл чуть ближе. – Мы всегда побеждали Хищную Моль, так что не нужно этого бояться.

\- Мы должны его бояться, - процедила Ледибаг. – Он террорист, Кот! Он манипулирует расстроенными людьми, берёт над ними контроль, давя на их свежеполученную рану, даёт им силы, чтобы они вышли из себя. Силы, которые по-настоящему могут калечить и убивать людей! Вот для чего мы здесь. Остановить, предотвратить это, но иногда складывается ощущение, что как будто бы только меня одну это волнует, и я одна воспринимаю это всё серьёзно.

\- Я серьёзно воспринимаю то, что от нас требуется, - пробормотал он и отвернулся.

\- Разве, Кот? –она начала приближаться к нему. – Во время Гласиатора я что-то не заметила подобного. Ты устроил со мной ссору, ты усложнил нашу задачу и весь поединок в целом! Из-за тебя тогда мне пришлось нелегко, и ты всё время знал, что это всё из-за _твоей ошибки_!

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? – моргнул он удивлённо, подняв голову в её сторону.

Героиня тут же отвернулась от него и, опустив руки и сжав кулаки, начала идти. Она остановилась на самом краю здания, кипятясь от злости и дрожа всем телом.

\- Ледибаг? – позвал Кот, неспешно подходя к ней.

Она оглянулась через плечо, взглянув на него своими сверкающими ярким светом глазами, кусая губу, чтобы сдержать себя от порыва.

\- Ты, - сглотнув, чтобы избавиться от всех лишних эмоций, сказала она, - собираешься воспринимать всё это более серьёзно, Кот? Могу ли я по-настоящему положиться на тебя? Потому что, прямо сейчас, на моих плечах держится целый мир. Я обладаю силой, которая всё исправляет и чинит, а также оберегает людей, - она достала своё йо-йо, крепко держа его. – И иногда, кажется, что только я одна воспринимаю всё серьёзно, раз это могу видеть _только я._

Кот виновато изучал свои ботинки, а хвост лишь подтверждал его эмоции, обвившись вокруг ног хозяина.

\- Прости, - пробормотала она, одной рукой проведя по глазам, чтобы унять появившуюся в них боль. – Это было жёстко, даже чересчур, и я сейчас расстроена сильнее, чем должна. Я просто… устала. Жонглировать всем этим. Конечно, сейчас мне немного легче и это уже не так выматывает, но мне нужна ещё помощь. Настоящая помощь. От того, кто сосредоточится на деле так же, как и я.

\- Я… я понимаю тебя, прости, - произнёс Нуар. – Я просто был слишком восхищён тем, что влюблён… - он начал теребить свой колокольчик, чувствуя в себе смесь из не очень приятных эмоций.

\- Это нормально, Кот, - усмехнулась Ледибаг, расслабляясь. – Я тоже была немного не в себе от любви. Было несколько вещей, которые я не должна была совершать или же должна справиться с ними гораздо лучше, чем получилось. Так, я, например, ужасно ревнива, прямо до подлости. И мне нравится думать, что я стараюсь исправить это, становлюсь лучше. И для меня это больше не проблема.

\- Да… - протянул Кот, отведя взгляд и вспоминая эпизод с Двойником.

\- Так, - Нуар подпрыгнул, хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая его внимание, - закончили обсуждение этой темы. Теперь, когда мы разобрались с этим, можем двигаться дальше. Пожалуй, ты можешь помочь мне, так как сейчас я пытаюсь найти Хищную Моль.

\- А что насчёт Многонетт? – нахмурился он, быстро взглянув на неё. И так и застыл, глядя на ту сторону головы, которой она стояла к нему. Точнее, на ухо.

Пустое.

Без серёжки.

\- Многонетт не опасная акума, к тому же, считаю, это наша лучшая возможность нанести по Хищной Моли удар, в то время как он старается сосредоточиться на том, чтобы заставить её выполнять всю грязную работу, но не может, так как не знает, у кого обращённый предмет.

\- А откуда ты это знаешь? – вычленил главное Кот.

Ледибаг повернулась к нему лицом, сведя брови вместе.

\- Я говорила с Многонеттками, - но от его взора не ускользнуло, что прежде чем посмотреть ему в глаза, она быстро пробежалась взглядом по руке, на которой находилось кольцо.

\- И они так всё тебе и выложили.

\- Им абсолютно не нравится Хищная Моль и им плевать на Камни Чудес. Что же не так, Кот?

\- Где твоя серёжка? – выпалил Нуар.

\- Я решила надеть сегодня только одну, - рассеянно моргнула она.

\- А разве тебе не нужно носить обе?

\- Я просто перестраховываюсь, потому оставила одну дома.

\- Раньше ты так не делала.

\- Кот, - начала медленно сближаться с ним Ледибаг, - ты не веришь мне, своему партнёру?

\- А ты **_точно_** _мой партнёр?_ – сделал шаг назад Кот, выставив жезл в её сторону.

Минуту они провели в тяжёлом молчании. На лице Ледибаг можно было легко прочесть, как сильно её ранили его слова.

\- Ты одна из Многонетт? – с уколом сожаления, отдавшимся в его груди, отпрыгнул Кот. – Замаскировалась? Где настоящая Ледибаг?

\- Я и есть Ледибаг.

\- Нет, ты не она! У тебя нет серёжек! И ты ничего не предпринимаешь, чтобы очистить акуму у Маринетт!

\- Конечно ничего! – вздохнула она, опустив руки вдоль бёдер. – Зачем мне очищать саму себя?

\- О чём ты… - Нуар остановился, в то время как его глаза начали поражённо расширяться.

\- Многонетт, - Ледибаг сделала шаг навстречу ему, что заставило Кота сделать шаг назад, - это акума, появившаяся из-за всех обязанностей Маринетт. Дела, которые отнимают у неё много внимания и времени. Дела, которые выматывали и выжимали её, пока это не привело к небольшому нервному срыву. Но сейчас… но сейчас уже лучше. Мы все можем выполнять свои дела и не беспокоиться, что что-то другое не будет сделано, ведь всегда есть та, которая ответственна за другую задачу.

\- Ты, так ты и есть Справедлинетт! – понял Кот, изумлённо раскрыв рот.

\- Вообще-то, Справедлинетт не существует. Я её выдумала, чтобы отвлечь внимание от настоящей Многонетт, которая и прячет обращённый предмет. Я, - она положила руку на грудь, представляясь, - Багинетт. Представляю обязанности Маринетт как Ледибаг. Защищаю Париж от опасности и пытаюсь остановить Хищную Моль.

\- Маринетт, ты, она… - пробормотал Нуар. Его мозг отключился, не зная, как реагировать или что делать в данной ситуации.

Маринетт – Ледибаг.

Ледибаг – Маринетт.

Они – один и тот же человек. Они…

\- Хищная Моль! – внезапно ахнул он. – Он знает?..

\- Не переживай, Котёнок, - улыбнулась Ледиба…Багинетт, - не знает. Его Камень Чудес деактивируется, как только он создаёт акуму, а я появилась уже после этого. К тому же, мой Камень Чудес играет роль некой блокады, ограждая меня от внимания Хищной Моли, так что он не знает и уж точно не узнает о моём существовании. В отличие от той, у которой настоящие серёжки.

Кот вздохнул с облегчением. Хоть здесь пронесло. Но…

\- Но вот со всей твоей беспечностью, - с лица Багинетт пропала улыбка, - это может быть и рискованно. Помеха, которая мне абсолютно не нужна.

Нуар напрягся, ещё крепче вцепившись в свой жезл.

\- Так что отдай кольцо, Котёнок, - она начала подходить, на что он тут же начал поспешно отдаляться. – Я не собираюсь его использовать не по назначению. И уж точно не принесу его Хищной Моли. Я никогда не буду делать то, что он приказывает мне. Отдай кольцо, и в моих руках оно будет использовано правильно, оберегая Париж и даря ему безопасность.

\- Если бы подразумевалось, что ты должна обладать обоими Камнями Чудес, тебе бы и выдали сразу оба, - произнёс Нуар.

\- Да, ты прав, - вздохнула она, на мгновение остановившись. – Он говорил, что они никогда не должны быть вместе.

«Он?» нахмурился Кот, «Кто, он?»

\- В таком случае, я просто спрячу кольцо или доверю его кому-нибудь, - решила Багинетт, опуская в воздух йо-йо и по-прежнему приближаясь к нему. – Знаешь, я очень сильно не хочу с тобой сражаться, Котёнок. Может, просто отдашь мне кольцо по-хорошему?

\- Никогда, Багинетт! – выкрикнул он и атаковал.

Она вздохнула, с лёгкостью уворачиваясь от удара и отталкивая его от себя, наблюдая, как тот вцепился когтями в крышу, чтобы затормозить своё скольжение.

\- Что я тебе говорила по поводу беспечности? – оскалилась Багинетт. – Она всегда будет приводить тебя к проблемам!

Она тут же подпрыгнула высоко вверх, чтобы упасть на него, вынуждая его кувырком избегать столкновения. Атаку йо-йо Нуар избежал высоким, расчётливым прыжком, который позволил ему начать убегать от преследовавшей ~~свихнувшейся~~ Ледибаг.

\- Талисман Удачи! – послышался за спиной Кота её голос, заставив его выругаться и похолодеть. Он обернулся в тот самый момент, когда в её руки под озадаченный взгляд приземлился маленький мячик.

\- Попрыгунчик? – тяжело вздохнула Ледибаг. – Ох уж эти Талисманы Удачи, чтоб их все… - после чего рванула в сторону Нуара, заставляя его ещё больше прибавить темпу, чтобы не попасться.

Но за ним гналась Ледибаг, и вне зависимости от того, поменялось её имя или нет, когда она видела цель, то всегда её достигала. А с Талисманом Удачи подобное вообще было неизбежным.

Пятнистый красный мячик появился словно бы из ниоткуда, и Кот обратил на него внимание лишь тогда, когда наступил на него, что вызвало у него потерю равновесия и столкновение с поверхностью крыши.

Встать ему уже не удалось.

Его тут же зафиксировали, не давая пошевелиться, руки оказались в захвате Багинетт, а кольцо было буквально перед ней, ничем не удерживаемое.

Он поднял свой взгляд на неё, с обречённостью всматриваясь в её лицо.

\- Прости, Кот, - сказала она, вцепившись своими пальцами в кольцо. – Но у меня есть работа, которую я должна делать, а я не могу рисковать тем, что ты меня раскроешь.

Кольцо уже почти покинуло его палец, когда внезапно вокруг Багинетт засверкали розовые, белые и фиолетовые искры, и они вцепились в её тело. И Кот, и Багинетт удивлённо смотрели друг на друга буквально секунду, прежде чем она исчезла.

С гулко стучащим сердцем, Кот перекатился подальше от края крыши и уже там позволил кольцу окончательно соскользнуть с пальца, детрансформируя его, после чего привалился спиной к стене.

\- Маринетт - это Ледибаг, - пробормотал он подлетевшему к нему Плаггу. – И она, Багинетт, исчезла.

\- Ну да, - пожал плечами квами, выглядевший ничуть не удивлённым внезапной пропажей Багинетт. – Талисман Удачи – это такая сила, что она забирает почти всю энергию у Ледибаг. И у нас сейчас точно совсем немного времени до того, как она вернётся сюда. Возможно, - он задумчиво, хмуро почесал лапкой подбородок, - нам стоит сходить к Нему.

\- К Нему? – повторил Адриан.

\- Я надеялся, что Тикки позаботится об акуме, но теперь, когда её целью являешься ты… - недовольно промычал Плагг. – Да, полагаю, что у нас просто нет выбора. Так что мы идём к Нему. Надеюсь, ты очень любишь чай, парень.

\- Да кто Он? – процедил Адриан, следуя за улетающим квами. 

***

Соннетт звучно, но крепко спала. Так крепко, что Тикки боролась с собой, чтобы не начать переживать ещё сильнее. Похоже, почти ничего не могло помочь добудиться до её спящей владелицы, во всяком случае, ничего из того, что перепробовала Тикки, не справилось с задачей: дёрганье за волосы или одежду, зов по имени, даже полёт вниз и мольбы перед Монетт, чтобы она рассказала о обращённом предмете.

Тикки так и не добилась какого-либо успеха.

Ничего, что могло бы нарушить эту сомнительную связь между бабочкой и Маринетт.

Квами вновь вздохнула и, лёжа на голове своей спящей владелицы, думала, нахмурившись, чем же ещё может оказаться обращённый предмет.

Тикки вздрогнула, когда увидела моргание света. Она приподнялась, напряженно глядя на Камень Чудес, который попеременно тёмными и розовыми точками, и тут же отшатнулась назад, когда тот взорвался светом, а под ней подскочила Сонетт, полностью разбуженная неожиданным взрывом энергии.

Обе подняли взгляд, чтобы увидеть стоящую перед ними Многонетт, одетую как Ледибаг, в позе, как если она что-то удерживала у себя в пальцах.

\- Вот блин, - поморщилась она. – Чёртов таймер, - она перевела свой взгляд на недовольную Соннетт, которая вновь кисло смотрела на неё. – Прости, Соннетт, - извинилась она, - не планировала тебя будить.

Соннетт только вздохнула и перевернулась набок, почти мгновенно засыпая. Багинетт, тем временем, уже уносилась по крышам, но Тикки было не до неё.

Она подлетела поближе к Соннетт и присмотрелась к тёмным серёжкам.

Неужели… неужели акума прячется в них?

И ей было страшно.

Страшно узнать ответ.


	8. Глава 8. Небольшие любопытности.

Адриан не знал, чего ему ожидать, следуя за квами через весь Париж в какое-то только богом известное место, нервничая и опасаясь, что летящий в воздухе Плагг привлечёт к себе внимание. Но им повезло: Плагг двигался достаточно быстро, не давая никому даже малейшего шанса на то, чтобы его смогли засечь, даже сам действующая модель пару раз терял его из виду. Но, наконец, квами привёл его к какому-то невзрачному магазинчику, через дверь которого, не тормозя, просочился Плагг, ужаснув Адриана свой халатностью.

\- Плагг! – шёпотом прокричал Адриан, поспешив последовать за квами и удивившись, что дверь даже не заперта, но не увидел его за дверью. – Плагг! – он вновь позвал его, стараясь не повышать голоса.

Хоть ответа он так и не дождался, ворчание маленького ~~несносного гадёныша~~ квами всё же было слышно из небольшой комнатки прямо по коридору. Проскользнув туда, Адриан увидел, как Плагг парит вокруг старого фонографа и что-то бормочет себе под нос.

\- Положение дел стало гораздо худшим, чем должно быть, и мне требуется помощь, - сказал Плагг прямо в раструб, поникнув ушами и скрестив лапки у себя на груди.

\- О, просто отлично, - тут же заворчал Адриан. – Мой квами сошёл с ума. Как вовремя.

\- Учти, я всё слышал, - послал ему предостерегающий взгляд квами, после чего вновь вернул своё внимание к инструменту. – В любом случае, мне нужна помощь.

Прежде чем Адриан успел вступить в баталию с ним, из фонографа раздался голос:

\- Как всё могло стать ещё хуже? – Адриан поперхнулся, увидев, что говорящим оказался зелёный квами, который выглядел как черепаха, и сейчас хмуро глядел на него с Плаггом. – Ну вот, теперь они оба знают...

\- Тикки тоже раскрыла? – вопросительно поднял бровь Плагг.

\- Было кое-что, что она обнаружила и чувствовала, что нужно вернуть это сюда и показать это нам, а это привело к нашему раскрытию. И у меня есть чувство, - зелёный квами указал своей лапкой на чёрного, - что ты сыграл в этом далеко не последнюю роль.

\- Конечно, разумеется да!

\- Ты планировал найти это?

\- Не-а. Просто не понравилось, где это лежало. Впрочем, ещё лучше было бы выбросить это куда подальше или сжечь, а затем распылить по ветру. Мы обошлись без сжигания.

\- Но Плагг! Это чрезвычайно опасно!

\- Поверь, Панцирный, что это гораздо лучше, чем если бы оставалось всё так, как и было.

\- Где и о чём вы сейчас говорите?! – не выдержал Адриан и встал между двумя квами, глядя на зелёного квами с восхищением и примесью замешательства. – Так, ты - квами Черепахи, и, как я уже понял, ты тут не один. Вас больше. Здесь. В Париже. И вы знали, и вообще что... стоп, и Ледибаг знает?!

\- Да, - раздался позади него третий голос, привлекая внимание Адриана. В комнату заходил старик с мягкой улыбкой на лице. – Ну здравствуй, Кот Нуар. Приятно, наконец, познакомиться с тобой официально.

\- Что? – удивлённо поднял брови парень, кидая взгляд попеременно на квами и старика. – Вы знаете, кто я?

\- Разумеется, - усмехнулся он. – Как я не могу узнать того, кого сам же выбрал Котом Нуаром.

\- Мы встречались с тобой год назад, - челюсть Адриана отпала. – Тогда я упал и пытался дотянуться до своей трости.

\- То есть вы были...

\- Да, я Мастер Фу. Хранитель Камней Чудес.

\- Адриан, ты не рыба. Тебе совершенно не идёт, - резюмировал Плагг, глядя на безмолвно открывающего и закрывающего рот Адриана.

\- А Ледибаг знает о вас? – отмахнулся от фыркающего квами парень.

\- Да. И извини, что она тебе не могла об этом рассказать. По правде говоря, я вообще не хотел, чтобы вы знали обо мне, но обстоятельства складывались так, что и Тикки, и Плаггу пришлось привести вас сюда и рассказать обо мне.

\- Да, говоря о Ледибаг... Маринетт, в общем, она акума.

\- Я подозревал это, и это очень печально, - старик прикрыл глаза.

\- Она вымоталась, - попробовал объяснить Адриан. – Она делала гораздо больше вещей, чем я ожидал и знал, а ей хотелось всё успеть выполнить. Да и, что уж скрывать, я ей не помог так сильно, как это было возможно.

\- Как я заметил, в последних сражениях с акумами ты действовал не самым лучшим образом, немного отвлечённо. Но это не главная причина того, что ты не смог помочь. Наша Ледибаг расстроена, подавлена, а нам просто необходимо ей помочь, - Мастер Фу позволил себе крохотную улыбку. – И ты можешь извлечь из этого урок - будь более сосредоточенным на деле и во время сражений. И это относится не только к тебе, но и Плаггу.

Квами лишь цыкнул языком.

\- Так что насчёт Многонетт? – поинтересовался Адриан, начиная расхаживать по комнате вперёд-назад. – Я... я просто не знаю, что делать. Из нас двоих обычно Маринетт придумывает план, а Багинетт может не иметь того самого предмета, который нам нужен. Поэтому у нас остаётся ещё несколько Многонетт, а у которой из них...

\- А насколько хорошо ты знаешь свою напарницу? – спросил Фу.

\- Я... - он застыл на месте, раздумывая, - не знаю свою напарницу так хорошо, как бы мне того хотелось. Как Ледибаг, ей хотелось, чтобы мы были немногословны о нашей личной жизни. А Маринетт... она немного странная, - с ноткой любви и нежности проговорил он. – Но нет. Я также не знаю её достаточно хорошо, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, у кого обращённый предмет. Я даже не уверен, - Адриан рассеянно провёл пальцами по своим волосам, - что вообще смогу его найти. Маринетт чертовски умна и изобретательна, а потому я уверен, что она не отдаст предмет так просто.

\- Тогда тебе нужно найти того, кто знает её очень хорошо, – посоветовал Фу, - кто достаточно умён, чтобы противостоять ей, и при этом имеет схожий разум.

Адриан, заинтриговано, наблюдал, как Хранитель встал со своего места и, подойдя к фонографу, нажал на драконьи глаза, которые он изначально принял за деталь узора, как он нажимает на какие-то кнопочки и, наконец, вытащил из фонографа небольшую шкатулку, в которой лежали Камни Лисы и Пчелы.

\- Лично, - сказал Хранитель, несколько недовольно поджав губы, протягивая Адриану Камень Лисы, - мне бы хотелось, чтобы одновременно активными были только два Камня Чудес, чтобы избежать возможного риска с привлечением внимания, но сейчас события бегут вскачь, да и я уверен, что Хищная Моль подозревает о моём присутствии в Париже.

\- Я не знаю, кто Рена Руж, - беспомощно глядя на Камень в его руках, признался Адриан.

\- Я тоже не знаю, - со смешком пожал плечами Фу.

\- Это мне совсем не помогает! – воскликнул он. – Вы же тоже владелец Камня Чудес! Вы мне можете помочь гораздо сильнее, чем вот так!

\- Я уже не тот, что был когда-то, - с кряхтением заметил Хранитель. – Именно поэтому я доверил задание по возвращению Камня Бабочки и защите Парижа вам с Маринетт. Вы на протяжении долгого времени держали ситуацию под контролем, так что вам помощь была не особо нужна.

\- Просто подумай, - посоветовал зелёный квами, подлетев поближе.

С этим напутствием, Мастер Фу попросил Адриан уйти.

***

Расстроенный и неуверенный, Адриан шёл вперёд, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по коробочке в его руке.

\- Итак. Я не знаю, кто Рена Руж. Я не знаю, где искать или что делать. Подходить к каждому встречному и спрашивать не знает ли он, кто такая Рена Руж? Выбрать новую Лису? Например, из тех, кого я знаю и кто изобретателен. Эээ, может Хлою?

\- Ага, - саркастично фыркнул Плагг. – Отдать Хлое Камень Хитрости.

\- Я не знаю! – простонал Адриан.

\- Просто следуй советам старика. Ты знаешь, что Маринетт - Ледибаг. Ты знаешь, что она выбирала лично ту, кто стал Реной Руж. Значит это кто-то, кому она доверяла.

Адриан нахмурился, пытаясь понять, кем же может быть эта персона. Он даже не заметил, как напрягся на его плече Плагг, когда он достал из коробочки Камень Чудес. Мягкий, оранжевый свет, появившийся из ожерелья в виде хвоста, играючи завертелся вокруг Адриана, после чего исчез, являя взору ухмыляющегося квами, парящего перед ним и глядящего на него пронзительными фиолетовыми глазами.

\- Кот Нуар, я так полагаю, - сказал лис скорее мягким, чем шелковистым, скромным и озорным голосом. – Ты собираешься использовать одновременно Камень Кота и мой? Интересный и неожиданный ход.

\- Нет, не собираюсь, - ответил Адриан. – Я хотел тебя спросить, прав ли я, что Алья является Реной Руж? Это логично, если да, поскольку она лучшая подруга Маринетт, а кому тогда иначе она могла доверить твой Камень?

\- Ты так думаешь? Уверен? – лукаво, с улыбкой спросил квами.

Адриан немного поморщился и отвёл взгляд.

\- Доверься своей заднице, - посоветовал Плагг, немного пройдясь коготками по его плечу.

Его задница не всегда оказывалась права, но... он точно никогда не думал через неё.

Он поднял глаза обратно на рыжего квами и, уверенно кивнув, снял с себя ожерелье, но в коробку назад не убрал.

\- Плагг, тра... - он моментально осёкся, когда мимо него сверху промелькнуло что-то красное.

Ле... Багинетт остановилась на одной из крыш и посмотрела вниз, прямо на него. Адриан напрягся, готовый дать дёру, но она лишь улыбнулась и помахала ему, прежде чем вновь сорваться в бег.

Итак, она снова в строю. И ищет Кота Нуара.

\- А знаете, - сказал Адриан, - а давайте пешочком. Я слышал, что без трансформации по улицам нынче гулять безопаснее, да и полезнее...

\- А почему бы и нет, - хихикнул с плеча, на котором не было Плагга, Триккс. – Звучит как очень хорошая идея.


	9. Глава 9. Так близко...

Алья выложила перед собой все фотографии, что у неё были, придирчиво осматривая, чуть ли не обнюхивая каждую из них, пытаясь отыскать ту вещь, что выделялась бы на фоне других и могла бы стать потенциальным местом для вместилища акумы. Это должно быть:

\- чем-то очень близким;

\- чем-то личным, персональным;

\- чем-то очень важным;

\- чем-то, что постоянно находится под рукой или на ней.

Ведь именно в такие предметы очень любят вселяться акумы.

В итоге, спустя некоторое время, у неё появилась пара вариантов.

Первое – резинки для волос. Маринетт носила их всё время, так что они были чуть ли не главными подозреваемыми, и Многонетт просто обязана их носить. Вот только у _всех_ Многонетт были резинки.

Второе – её сумочка. Маринетт носила свою сумочку с собой _везде_. И, за всё то время, что Алья провела с Маринетт, можно было понять, что она является очень ценной для неё вещью, поскольку Маринетт постоянно держала её при себе, а иногда и не отпускала даже в экстремальных ситуациях. Сумочка очень важна для Маринетт… вот только Алья как-то не могла припомнить, чтобы она была у одной из Многонетт.

Алья поморщилась, вновь окунаясь в поиск возможных подозрительных, выделяющихся вещей, пытливым взглядом осматривая каждую из картинок и фотографий на предмет наличия подобных. Пока её взгляд не застыл на серёжках.

Простые, чёрные серёжки, которые Маринетт носила каждый день. Серёжки, которые очень легко упустить из виду, только если не знать о них и не искать целенаправленно.

Алья поднесла поближе к глазам картинку, где были видны серёжки, сверля их глазами.

Может ли так быть, что это именно то, что ей нужно?

Внезапно за дверью раздалась какая-то возня и, прежде чем Алья успела пошевелиться, она с грохотом распахнулась, заставив девушку подпрыгнуть, и в комнату ввалился Адриан, практически хлопнув по столу коробочкой, что до этого была в его руке, с трудом переводя дыхание и глядя на свою подругу широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Привет? – настороженно спросила она.

\- Нужна твоя помощь, - на одном дыхании выдавил Адриан, наклоняясь и склоняя голову набок, чтобы было легче дышать. – Прости, - он легонько махнул ей рукой, - что вот так, просто я всю дорогу до тебя бежал…

Странно поглядывая на Адриана, Алья перевела взгляд на стол, где лежала та коробочка, что он с собой принёс, и резко вдохнула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

Такая знакомая, маленькая чёрная коробочка…

Она подхватила её и осторожно открыла.

Внутри лежало прекрасно знакомое ей ожерелье в виде лисьего хвоста.

\- Откуда это у тебя? – поинтересовалась Алья, не отводя взгляда от содержимого коробочки.

Она должна была быть только у Ледибаг. Ведь тогда именно Ледибаг принесла её ей.

Тогда откуда она появилась у Адриана и где он её достал?

Громко издав нечто среднее между стоном и вздохом, Адриан упал на её кровать, которая немного спружинила под его весом. И, прежде чем он успел ответить, из кармана его куртки вылетело какое-то размытое оранжевое пятно, которое остановилось прямо перед ней и с теплотой в своих пронзительных фиолетовых глазах наблюдало, как Алья поражённо ахнула, узнав его.

\- Ему выдали её, - заверил квами.

\- Триккс… - прошептала Алья.

\- Как же я рад снова видеть тебя, Алья! – с теплотой в голосе воскликнул квами и закружился перед ней, после чего с удовольствием опустился ей на руку и улыбался, глядя, как она восхищённо смотрит на него.

\- Откуда у тебя Камень Чудес Лисы? – Алья перевела взгляд с Триккса на Адриана, мягко улыбавшегося от картины воссоединения. – Только Ледибаг должна…

\- Я взял его оттуда же, откуда в прошлый раз брала Ледибаг, - ответил Адриан немного робко. – Потому что _мне_ нужна помощь. _Ей_ нужна помощь. _Нам_ нужна _твоя_ помощь.

Алья широко раскрыла рот, когда из другого кармашка куртки вылетело чёрное пятно, которое уселось на его плече, внимательно смотря на неё своими яркими зелёными глазами.

\- Ледибаг сейчас акума, - прямолинейно заявил квами Кота. – И она очень хорошо спрятала свой предмет от нас, так что мы решили, что ты можешь знать, что и где это может быть.

\- У меня есть идея, - начала Алья, кидая ошеломлённый взгляд на Триккса, а потом вернув его обратно. – Но я не знаю, смогу ли я очистить…

\- У нас есть два варианта для очищения, - подал голос Триккс. – Кот и Лиса может и не смогут совершить это, но у нас есть двое знакомых, которые справятся с данным делом.

\- Он мог бы… - начал Адриан, посмотрев на чёрного квами.

\- Тикки сможет, - отрезал Плагг. – Нужно только найти её, а потом преподнести на блюдечке акуму.

\- Но Ледибаг сейчас акума.

\- Маринетт – акума, - пробормотала Алья, привлекая к себе внимание. – Но вы говорите, что Ледибаг тоже акума, значит… - она не сдержалась и засмеялась во весь голос, после чего потёрла лицо ладонью. – Ох ты ж, вау! Я, конечно, знала, что эта девчонка невероятна и потрясающа, но… всё это время. И сейчас, когда я знаю об этом, многое приобретает смысл.

\- Да, - согласно кивнул Адриан. – Всё это время она была рядом с нами.

\- А ещё ты – Кот Нуар, - прошептала она, после чего вновь зашлась в приступе смеха. – А я ведь и в самом деле тогда угадала.

\- Погоди, ты, что? 

***

Тикки аккуратно нависла над ухом Соннетт, с подозрением глядя на маленькую серёжку перед ней. Она была тёмной, как она обычно и была, достаточно тёмной для того, чтобы скрыть от её взгляда фиолетовый оттенок, так что квами не могла с уверенностью сказать есть ли там этот цвет или нет. Но она продолжала внимательно осматривать, исследовать её, пытаясь отыскать наличие внутри акумы.

Ничего не бросалось в глаза, всё казалось весьма обычным, вот только она отказывалась упускать такую возможность.

В зависимости от того, какая эмоция привлекла к себе акуму, можно было определить её поведение.

Акумы, привлечённые гнев и болью, как и жертва, будут беситься и вести себя как безумцы.

Скрывающиеся акумы обычно были самыми яростными, напряжёнными и предельно опасными. Они будут со всевозможными силами отгонять её от своего предмета, а если она и доберётся до них, то изо всех сил будут цепляться за предмет.

Для печали, желания убежать от всего она бы почувствовала, как акума пытается сжаться, желая скрыться от её магических касаний.

Но вот эта акума… Она могла быть по-прежнему в покое и в спячке. Ведь её вызвала усталость. И если настоящая Маринетт была вымотана, то и акума, соответственно, тоже. Она будет не шевелиться, оставаться на месте, даже когда квами будет совсем рядом. Как, например, сейчас.

Тикки обнаружила акуму в своём Камне Чудес. Просто идеальное укрытие.

Квами сузила глаза и подлетела к серёжке, после чего положила свою лапку на неё. Что ж, раз акума пытается спрятаться от неё с помощью магии, так почему бы её не подтолкнуть на выход?..

Пятна и глаза квами засияли одновременно с замерцавшей серёжкой, моргающей пятью точками на её поверхности. О, она сейчас могла почувствовать акуму, как она потихоньку пробуждается к жизни недовольная тем, что её побеспокоили, начали вытаскивать из укрытия. Акума начала посылать тёмно-фиолетовые, почти чёрные искры в Тикки, стараясь отпугнуть её.

Но квами твёрдо стояла на своём. Сузившиеся глаза засияли ещё ярче, когда она прорычала:

\- Нет уж, ты её отпустишь!

Искры стали ещё более резкими, более беспорядочными, и этот злобный порыв в сторону Тикки звучал для неё как рычание. Но её не так просто напугать. Не тогда, когда это хочет закрепиться на её владелице.

Она этого не допустит.

Вот. Вот оно. Она сумела уцепиться за крыло. Теперь акума в её лапах и никуда не денется. Осталось только достать её…

Акума изо всех сил сопротивлялась, пыталась уцепиться за серёжку, хлопала по лицу Тикки свободным крылом. И когда Тикки уже почти вытащила акуму из серёжки, она внезапно потеряла её.

Она больше не держала её в лапках.

Как?!

Она удивлённо моргнула, когда её кто-то мягко оторвал от уха и куда-то перенёс. Квами подняла взгляд и встретилась глазами с устало глядящей на неё Соннетт, которая изо всех сил старалась держать их открытыми.

\- Не делай этого, - пробормотала она, прежде чем отпустить её, перевернуться на бок и снова уснуть, предварительно спрятав ухо с серёжкой подальше от настырной квами.

\- Ох, Маринетт… - ссутулилась Тикки, с грустью глядя на Маринетт.

\- Что значит, что кто-то побеспокоил твою акуму? – раздался со стороны люка голос Монетт. – Нет, я ничего не знаю об этом. Может, ты просто уже стареешь, и в тебе просыпается маразм, а, Хищная Моль? Эй! В своё оправдание я могу сказать, что я тебя раньше вообще никогда не видела, так откуда мне знать, сколько тебе там лет? Просто ты звучишь, как старик, а судя по твоей реакции, скорее всего, так оно и есть. Ну да, тебе тоже, пока!

Со стороны комнаты пару минут раздавалось только какое-то шуршание и бормотание, после чего из люка высунулась голова Монетт.

\- Не знаю, что ты там сделала, - произнесла она, глядя на Тикки, - но не делай этого больше. Хищная Моль не знает, у кого из нас прячется акума, так что если ты снова полезешь к Соннетт, то ты нас всех спалишь.

После чего Монетт вновь исчезла в комнате, игнорируя усталый взгляд, посланный ей вслед Тикки.

Квами печально вздохнула и опустилась на руку Соннетт.

Как же она была близко…


	10. Глава 10. Нападение.

Багинетт, неожиданно для самой себя, споткнулась на ровном месте и чуть не навернулась с крыши, успев в самый последний момент зацепиться за карниз. Вернувшись на ноги, она медленно повернула голову в сторону пекарни, где находились остальные.

Что, чёрт возьми, это только что было? Что за чувство? Чувство слабости, чувство, как от неё утекает энергия…

Оно ей не нравилось. Абсолютно не нравилось. Оно пугало. Оно заставляло нервничать.

Что такое произошло, что оно появилось? Что?

Она сделала небольшой шажок в сторону пекарни, ещё больше нахмурившись.

Что-то выбивалось из всей картины. Что-то было не так…

Багинетт мгновенно нырнула вниз, стоило ей услышать гул разрезаемого жезлом воздуха, который пронёсся прямо там, где до этого была её голова. Она тут же вскинула голову и увидела поморщившегося Кота, который начал тормозить, пытаясь остановиться, чтобы не врезаться в неё.

\- Близко, - заметила она, вставая и начиная раскручивать своё йо-йо.

Кот ничего не ответил, лишь напрягся ещё сильнее, поворачиваясь к ней более удобной стороной для поединка. Она начала подходить к нему, с каждым шагом, зловещим и грозным, раскручивая йо-йо всё сильнее и сильнее, заставляя визжать воздух.

\- Почти достал, Котёнок.

\- А ты почти звучишь так, что не можешь поверить в это, - отозвался он с улыбкой.

\- Нет, ну можешь же быть внушительным, когда захочешь! – рассмеялась она.

После чего тут же кинулась в атаку, запуская вперёд йо-йо.

Нуар тут же отодвинулся, посылая навстречу йо-йо свой жезл.

Они двигались быстро, очень быстро. Каждое столкновение йо-йо и жезла вызывало искры, и они не прекращались.

Каждый пытался превзойти соперника, сломить его своей силой.

Багинетт почти удалось захватить преимущество в их поединке, когда позади неё мелькнуло что-то чёрное, заставившее её напрячься. Она тут же дёрнулась и кувырком ушла в сторону, избегая удара с той стороны, где она заметила движение. Она быстро поднялась на ноги, лишь чтобы изумлённо открыть рот. 

Рядом с Котом Нуаром приземлился ещё один. Такой же.

И они оба ухмылялись!

\- Что?! Вас двое?! – выпалила она.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, Жучок. Я же такой красавчик, почему здесь может быть только один я? – сказал первый Нуар.

\- Как будто ты можешь сравниться с моей красотой, - фыркнул второй.

Первый повернулся к нему, притворно обиженно прислонив к груди свою руку.

\- Это какой-то фокус, - пробормотала Багинетт, посылая обоим кислый взгляд. Ну не может же так быть, что их и в самом деле двое!

Она понеслась в их сторону, раскручивая йо-йо и параллельно пытаясь понять, как всё-таки могло оказаться два Кота.

Они отзеркалили её манёвр, после чего подпрыгнули вверх, уворачиваясь от удара её оружием, после чего замелькали перед ней, заставляя её запутаться и перестать понимать кто из них есть кто.

Багинетт была так сосредоточена на них двоих, что даже не заметила, как к ней сзади тихо подошёл третий участник данного поединка, пока вокруг её шеи не обвилась рука и не прижала её к твёрдому телу.

И, прежде чем она даже попыталась освободиться, Багинетт почувствовала, как чужие пальцы снимают с уха её серёжку.

\- Нет!!! – воскликнула она, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Рена от неожиданности пошатнулась, но спустя секунду уже улыбалась Нуару, который праздновал на своём месте.

\- Отлично! Это сработало! – он протянул руку в её сторону. – Вот, давай её сюда. Надо разбить, чтобы выпустить акуму наружу и затем очистить её.

\- Уверен? – застыла, нахмурившись, Рена. – Стоит ли ломать Камень Чудес? Особенно Божьей Коровки? А что, если потом не получится его починить? Тогда прощай Чудесная Ледибаг!

\- Ну… Здесь есть кое-кто, кто смог бы, наверное, починить его, если мы отнесём её к нему…

\- Погоди, в городе есть кто-то, кто может чинить Камни Чудес?!

\- Не знаю. Может быть? – пожал плечами Нуар.

\- Оттуда вы и получаете все Камни Чудес? – спросила она.

\- Рена, не сейчас. Сначала более важные задачи, - он подхватил серёжку, кинул на неё быстрый взгляд, после чего замахнулся, готовый разбить её о крышу в расчёте на появление акумы. Но она внезапно засияла, заставив его замереть, стоило Рене, позади него, ахнуть.

Как-то серёжка внезапно потяжелела…

Он медленно поднял свой взгляд и столкнулся глазами с злющей Багинетт, чей костюм стал более тёмным. С неприличным для парня писком, он отшвырнул её, быстро отпрыгнув к Рене Руж, наблюдая, как Багинетт приземляется на свои ноги и, медленно распрямляясь, поворачивается к ним лицом. После чего достаёт сразу _два_ йо-йо, причём второе было тёмным, а на его поверхности ярко сияли пять фиолетовых точек.

А позади неё расправлялись сияющие розово-фиолетовые крылья.

\- И что теперь нам делать? – прошептала Рена.

Первое йо-йо устремилось к одному из Котов, заставляя его исчезнуть в оранжевой дымке.

\- Только одно. БЕЖИМ!!! – закричал Нуар, улепётывая во все лопатки.

Кот и Лиса сбежали, но Багинетт стояла на месте, хотя её крылья дёргались, готовые в любой момент по команде хозяйки поднять её в воздух и помочь ей догнать их.

Вот только вместо этого она развернулась и посмотрела по направлению к дому, где живёт один занятный старичок… 

***

\- Ну что, отлично сработано! – хихикнул Плагг, вылетев из кольца и выглядя чрезвычайно самодовольным.

\- Заткнись, - проворчал Адриан.

\- Мда, это не сработало, - согласилась Алья, вернувшись из кухни с круассаном и протянув его Трикксу. – Мы только усилили её. И разозлили.

\- Два йо-йо! – громко пожаловался Адриан. – Как нам вообще справиться с этим?! Это же двойная йо-йошная сила!

\- Ладно, - задумчиво потёрла подбородок Алья, расхаживая взад-вперёд. – Давай спланируем что-нибудь лучшее, чем это. Или просто сядем и подумаем. Итак, что мы имеем? Сняв с Багинетт серёжку, она всё равно возвращается назад, становясь сильнее.

\- А что, если… - Адриан, прислонившись к стене, внезапно застыл, - а что насчёт остальных? Багинетт сказала, что сотворила личность Справедлинетт, чтобы я шёл по ложному следу, а не присматривался к настоящей Многонетт, у которой и находится нужная нам серёжка. Мы предположили, - он столкнулся с ней взглядом, - что это Багинетт, поскольку она такая же активная, как и мнимая Справедлинетт, но что, если это было лишь отвлекающим фактором с её стороны, чтобы отвадить нас от остальных Многонетт?

\- Это точно так, как обычно делает Маринетт, - широко раскрыла глаза Алья. – Заставляет нас постоянно думать, предполагать, а потом убеждается, что нужное нам находится не на том пути из двух, по которому мы пошли, а на другом.

\- Значит, мы ищем другую Многонетт, - заключил Адриан, вставая и тоже начиная ходить взад-вперёд.

\- Варианты? – спросил со своего места Триккс.

\- Думаю, это должно быть что-то очень важное для Маринетт, - добавил свои пять копеек Плагг.

\- Не Презинетт, - сразу же сказала Алья. – Хоть она и радеет за это дело, но это не её страсть.

\- Не Багинетт, - произнёс Адриан. – Она лишь обманка, и мы теперь знаем об этом.

\- Не Рутинетт и не Пекинетт. Маринетт не так сильно увлечена этими делами.

\- Может Кэринетт? Или Монетт?

\- Они возможно, - пробормотала Алья.

\- Тогда это кто-то из них двух, - заключил Адриан.- Они единственные из таких важных обязанностей Маринетт, о которых я только могу подумать.

\- Нет, - Алья резко выпрямилась и всосала в себя воздух. – Есть ещё одна.

\- Кто? – удивлённо поднял брови Адриан.

\- Соннетт.

\- Соннетт?

\- Многонетт, которая только и делает, что спит. И всё. Что это нам даёт?

\- Маринетт перерабатывала, слишком сильно уставала, была полностью вымотанной… - медленно проговаривал Адриан, с каждым словом всё шире и шире раскрывая глаза.

Соннетт.

Вот у кого находится обращённый предмет! Вот кто им нужен!

Им нужно добраться до Соннетт и поговорить с ней. 

***

А вышеупомянутая акума, которая по-прежнему лежала и спала на шезлонге на балконе Маринетт, лишь потянулась во сне, ещё не осведомлённая о том, что по её душу уже надвигаются неприятности.


	11. Глава 11. Кто успел, того и тапки... то есть Соннетт.

Фу внезапно застыл, после чего начал о-очень медленно поворачиваться к входной двери. Он почувствовал, как рядом с его шеей завис в воздухе Вайзз, который был также напряжён, как и он сам. Но Хранителю сейчас было не до того, чтобы немного успокоить своего квами. Он стоял и сверлил глазами дверь, ожидая хоть какого-то действа.

Но ничего не шевелилось. Не было даже малейшего намёка на хоть какой-нибудь звук, который мог бы дать понять, что что-то в окружающей обстановке не так. Но он чувствовал, как воздух вокруг него и его дома буквально искрит, дрожит от переизбытка находящейся в нём энергии.

\- Открыто! – крикнул он в сторону двери, когда Вайзз легонько похлопал его щёку, привлекая внимание.

В ожидании, секунды для них буквально ползли. Наконец, дверная ручка повернулась, и дверь открылась со зловещим скрипом, который буквально через секунду был прерван звуком лёгких, мягких шагов. Фу наблюдал, как в комнате появилась очень похожая на Ледибаг акума, сразу приняв во внимание её ярость, разочарованный взгляд и огромный крылья на её спине, которые сейчас укутали её в некое подобие мантии, а фалды её костюма грациозно взметались с каждым её движением.

\- Так полагаю, Многонетт? – поздоровался Фу.

\- Если быть точным, Багинетт, - подправила его акума, проходя мимо него дальше в комнату и приближаясь к фонографу.

\- Собираешься украсть его у меня? – спросил он.

\- Нет, я здесь не за этим, - вздохнула она. – Просто очень сильно удивлена, что ты выпустил на волю Камень Лисы.

\- Это и впрямь тебя так удивило? – поинтересовался Хранитель.

\- Это лишь помеха, - после паузы ответила Багинетт, поджав губы.

\- Это веские меры предосторожности, - парировал Фу, уходя за чайником. – Хищная Моль уже видел, как активировалась Лиса, и, похоже, Кот Нуар знает тебя достаточно, чтобы догадаться, кто прячется за маской плутовки, и кому ты доверяешь.

\- И остановить меня.

\- Поскольку ты а-к-у-м-а! –прямолинейно и сурово выкрикнул Вайзз. – А мы не можем иметь акуму, которая пародирует Ледиб…

\- Я и есть Ледибаг, - оборвала она его. – У меня нет границ. Я улучшена и усилена. Я способна на многое, о чём раньше даже и помыслить не могла.

\- Но вместе с тем ты потеряла в себе частичку того, что делало тебя настоящей Ледибаг, - пробормотал себе под нос Фу, кинув взгляд на неё через плечо и увидев, что она стоит на месте и ничего не делает. – Не хочешь ли выпить чашку чая, Багинетт? – предложил он, посылая ей улыбку.

Багинетт только открыла рот, чтобы ответить, как внезапно она застыла, а её крылья беспокойно задёргались, заставив подлетевшего слишком близко Вайзза отшатнуться от неё подальше...

\- Мне пора, Мастер Фу, - Багинетт коротко поклонилась ему, прежде чем очень быстро покинуть дом.

\- Ты только полегче с ними! – крикнул ей вдогонку Хранитель. 

***

Соннетт спокойно спала на балконе, наслаждаясь тёплыми лучиками солнца, лёгким касаниям ветра, тихим шумом улиц Парижа.

Это было приятно.

Это было прекрасно.

Это было мирно.

Это было то, в чём она нуждалась так долго. Просто целый день лежать на кровати, отдыхать и ничего не делать, кроме как изредка подрёмывать.

Это было просто потрясающе.

Именно поэтому погрязшая в своих мечтах и ощущениях Соннетт не заметила, как осторожно выглядывают из-за решёток перил два героя, не услышала, как они зашевелились и перелезли на её балкончик. Она их почувствовала только тогда, когда на её лицо опустилась чья-то тень, закрывая от неё солнце. Соннетт недовольно поморщилась и с трудом открыла один глаз, чтобы посмотреть, кто её побеспокоил.

Герои смотрели на неё очень внимательно, настороженно и серьёзно.

«Значит, они знают», отметила у себя в голове Соннетт, прежде чем протяжно зевнуть.

\- Так вот она какая, наша акума, - прошептал озадачено Кот Нуар.

Соннетт тут же издала предупредительный стон.

\- Она такая милашка, - с ухмылкой заметил герой.

Соннетт застонала ещё сильнее.

\- Привет, Соннетт, - поздоровалась с ней Рена Руж, садясь на корточки рядом с ней и потянувшись к серёжке. – Прости, что разбудили тебя, нам нужно лишь быстренько взглянуть на твою серёжку…

Соннетт тут же перехватила руку героини, мешая ей добраться до её уха. Она смотрела на неё из-под своих полуприкрытых век, наблюдая, как на лице Рены появилось удивление, сохраняя при этом нейтральное выражение на своём.

\- Соннетт, - нахмурившись, сказала Рена Руж, - ты отдашь мне серёжку.

\- Пожалуйста? – вежливо добавил Кот.

Соннетт ничего не ответила, лишь продолжила удерживать руку Рены Руж, чтобы она не добралась до серёжки. Вскоре это перетекло в волевой поединок между ними, в то время как Кот сидел позади них.

И в нетерпении наблюдал, как Соннетт прекрасно держится против героини.

\- Да почему ты такая сильная? – проворчала Рена, наконец отстранившись назад. Соннетт лишь сгримасничала в ответ, после чего перевернулась на бок, лишая их возможности попробовать напрямую забрать серёжку.

\- Мы ведь не отстанем, - произнесла Рена.

Соннетт лишь что-то пробурчала в ответ.

\- Эй!

Оба героя подскочили от неожиданности и обернулись к появившейся в проёме Монетт, недовольно глядящей на них.

\- Прекратите. Прямо сейчас, - она указала на комнату Маринетт, - я разговариваю с Джаггедом Стоуном по поводу дизайна курточки для Клыка, а из-за вас и вашей попытки расшевелить бедную Соннетт я не могу сосредоточиться, так что перестаньте.

\- У неё обращённый предмет, - заметила Рена.

\- Ну да, и именно поэтому я не могу позволить вам забрать его, - раздалось приглушённое ворчание с шезлонга.

\- Но ты не можешь продолжать жить как акума! – запротестовал Нуар.

\- Ну почему вы так ненавидите спать?! – заныла Соннетт, прикрывая голову подушкой.

\- Соннетт, - нахмурилась Рена, присев рядом с ней, - ты отдашь нам серёжку, иначе держите меня семеро.

Соннетт в ответ на угрозу свернулась калачиком, как если бы это могло помочь ей защититься от неё.

\- Ладно. Я предупреждала. Поехали, - пожала плечами героиня и схватила Соннетт, проигнорировав её возмущённый писк, и охнула, когда та вцепилась в шезлонг, из-за чего она чуть не споткнулась, но в итоге подняла девушку. Вместе с шезлонгом. – Серьёзно? Так, Кот, помоги, пожалуйста.

Монетт окинула их не впечатлённым взглядом, наблюдая, как Кот пытается оторвать от Соннетт шезлонг. У неё нет время на эти ребяческие игры. У неё прямо сейчас рабочий звонок, и почему именно во время него это должно было произойти?

И стоило ей только собраться подняться к ним, чтобы разнять их и убедить героев перестать это делать, как она заметила знакомую фигуру, которая летела прямо к ним. Увидев, что теперь данное дело целиком и полностью находится под контролем Багинетт, Монетт пожала плечами и вернулась назад в комнату, после чего продолжила разговор по телефону.

Ну а героям она могла пожелать лишь удачи. 

***

Коту Нуару только удалось высвободить несчастный шезлонг из рук недовольной Соннетт, когда он внезапно почувствовал небольшой движение в воздухе. Уши дёрнулись в сторону, и он услышал лёгкий шелест крыльев.

Кот замер на месте, чувствуя, как холодеет кровь в его жилах, когда он встретился взглядом с такой же напряжённой и побледневшей Реной.

Они оба очень медленно подняли головы вверх, встретившись взглядом с парившей над ними злющей Багинетт, в чьих глазах плескалась незамутнённая ярость.

\- Пора давать дёру, - прошептал Нуар.

\- Сразу следом за тобой, - согласилась Рена.

После чего, подхватив Соннетт, они быстро побежали по крышам, преследуемые пристально наблюдающей за ними Багинетт. 

***

Ниже, на улице, Презинетт, Кэринетт и Рутинетт возвращались в коллеж вместе с выпечкой, которую им предоставили в пекарне, чтобы поделиться с ребятами. Частично это было с целью помочь Пекинетт, ведь так они могли прорекламировать её выпечку, а вместе с ней и пекарню, подняв ей репутацию. Частично с целью завлечь ребят на соревнования на роликовых коньках, на что очень рассчитывала Презинетт. Конечно, Аликс более чем стремилась помочь ей с этим, уже зазывая людей туда. Но всё же и данный способ тоже не был плох.

\- Вау! – внезапно указала пальцем в небо Роуз, когда они всем классом собрались опробовать сладости. – Взгляните!

Все тут же подняли головы наверх и заахали, с выпученными глазами наблюдая, как _два_ героя _убегают_ от _Ледибаг_ , у которой появились крылья, и задаваясь вопросом, что могло бы это всё означать.

\- _Что такое?_ – привлечённый внезапной активностью, спросил Хищная Моль. – _Что там происходит?_

\- О, ничего, - быстро ответила Презинетт.

Перескакивая на каждую из других Многонетт, он ничего от них не добился, так как каждая из них отвечала то же самое, что и предыдущая.

Что-то происходило, но Многонетт умудрились от него это скрыть.

Издав разочарованный вздох, он печально оглядел своё логово.

\- _Сэр?_ – раздался из динамика голос Натали. – _Нужен ли вам успокаивающий чай?_

\- Мне не нужен успокаивающий чай! – рявкнул Хищная Моль.

Всё, что ему сейчас нужно, так это узнать, что за чертовщина там происходит?!

И отозвать уже, наконец, назад эту акуму! А то ситуация становится до нелепия безобразной!


	12. Глава 12. Сладких снов, Соннетт!

Для Соннетт раньше были времена получше. Например, когда она спала на шезлонге.

Ведь это было потрясающе.

Ведь это было так идеально!

То, что ей только и нужно!

А не вот это… кошмарное нечто, что было сейчас её реальностью.

Соннетт недовольно куксилась всё то время, что она проводила в руках Рены Руж, которая, следуя за Котом Нуаром, удирала от Багинетт, каждый раз высоко прыгая вверх, когда была необходимость увернуться от одного из йо-йо, и пока что успешно. А бедную Соннетт всё больше и больше трясло с каждым уворотом и неожиданной воздушной «кочкой».

Акума капризно скрестила руки у себя на груди и очень недовольно поджала губы. Она только и хочет, чтобы поспать. Ну неужели это так трудно? Разве она о многом просит?

Ну почему жизнь вытворяет именно такие выкрутасы?!

\- Кот! – крикнула Рена. – Нам надо стряхнуть её с хвоста! – она чуть не навернулась, когда одно из йо-йо прошло совсем рядом с её щиколоткой. – Нам просто необходимо время, чтобы разобраться с серёжкой!

\- Есть у меня один фокус в рукаве. И он заставит нас исчезнуть! – откликнулся Нуар, после чего подпрыгнул, развернулся в воздухе и метнул в стороны Багинетт свой жезл. Та легко увернулась, посылая в ответ своё йо-йо, упустив из виду, как жезл разделился пополам, разворачивается в воздухе и несётся в её сторону. Схлопотав двойным зарядом металла по затылку, Багинетт опасно накренилась вперёд, заставив крылья за её спиной активно захлопать, пытаясь восстановить равновесие.

\- Серьёзно?.. – недовольно проворчала Багинетт, потирая затылок. Самый старый трюк Кота, который она видела многократно, и так глупо попасться на него…

Она быстро вернулась в нормальное положение и сильно напряглась, не увидев ни Кота, ни Рены.

Ни Соннетт.

Багинетт тут же метнулась вперёд, осматривая аллеи и коридоры между зданиями, пытаясь понять, куда же всё-таки они спрятались. Она была оглушена всего пару секунд, так что они никак не могли уйти далеко… 

***

Пока Багинетт парила и искала их сверху, Кот и Рена плотнее вжались в стену, гулко стуча сердцами каждый раз, когда они замечали её или её крылья. Конечно же она знала, что они где-то рядом с ней, и это было лишь делом нескольких минут до того, как она найдёт их.

Рена по-прежнему пыталась достать серёжку, одной рукой прикрывая рот Соннетт, другой же пытаясь достать до уха извивающейся Соннетт, мешающей ей достать её. В конце концов, она перехватила руки героини, но они тут же попали в захват кошачьих лап, лишая её возможности воспрепятствовать героям.

\- Прости, Жучок, но это ради твоего же блага, - прошептал Кот в ответ на её недовольный взгляд.

Рене почти удалось коснуться вожделенной серёжки, когда из волос Соннетт вырвалось какое-то размытое розовое пятно, которое подлетело к ним.

\- Подождите, - прошептала квами, заставив обоих героев замереть. – Если вы сейчас прикоснётесь к серёжке, то Багинетт тут же будет оповещена об этом, и она узнает, где вы прячетесь, после чего у нас банально не будет времени достать акуму.

Нуар и Рена обменялись печальным взглядом и поникли ушами.

\- Вы отвлеките Багинетт, а я достану акуму из серёжки, - предложила Тикки, настороженно поглядев вверх. – Не переживайте, - заверила она героев, когда они задумчиво осмотрели её и Соннетт, - я сохраню её в целости и безопасности.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула Рена. – Мы отвлекаем Багинетт, а ты доставай поскорее акуму.

\- Увидимся после всего этого, - послал улыбку Соннетт Нуар.

Та моргнула и промолчала, выглядя устало и сварливо. 

***

Итак, герои убежали. Она осталась одна с акумой, наедине.

Убедившись, что никто, кроме Соннетт, не сможет помешать ей достать до серёжки, Тикки перевела взгляд на Соннетт, которая прислонилась к стене и сейчас смотрела на неё из-под полуприкрытых глаз и недовольно скривлёнными губами.

Она выглядела очень усталой: огромные мешки под глазами, волосы в полнейшем беспорядке из-за ветра и диких плясок на шезлонге. Соннетт выглядела окончательно выжатой и опустошённой, что, казалось, только коснись её – и она рухнет. И у Тикки были большие сомнения, что после этого она сможет встать назад на ноги.

\- Маринетт, - решительно начала квами, скрестив лапки перед собой и нахмурившись.

\- Сонне…

\- _Маринетт_ , - после такого тона Соннетт мгновенно замолчала. – Пожалуйста, ты не можешь продолжать жить дальше как Многонетт. Это очень нехорошо для тебя самой держаться за эти эмоции, позволяя им утягивать тебя всё глубже и глубже вниз. Это будет очень нехорошо для твоей семьи и друзей, которые волнуются и очень сильно переживают за тебя.

Соннетт прикрыла глаза, после чего присела и, подогнув колени, обняла их и положила на них голову. И, чтобы она окончательно не свернулась в клубок, Тикки продолжила мягко и умоляюще уговаривать её:

\- Ты должна отпустить свою акуму, тебе пора возвращаться назад.

Соннетт обняла свои колени ещё крепче.

\- Ты нужна своей семье.

Соннетт спрятала своё лицо в коленях.

\- Ты нужна своим друзьям. Ты нужна Адриану.

Она задрожала.

\- Ты нужна мне, Маринетт, - тихо прошептала Тикки, садясь ей на колени. – Пожалуйста.

Соннетт застыла, не выглядывая наружу. В ожидании, Тикки переместилась на её макушку, где её мягко и аккуратно прикрыли ладони девушки. Квами быстро выскользнула оттуда и, облетев их, обняла один из пальцев, трясь об него своими щёчками.

\- Тебе пора возвращаться, Маринетт. Нам всем нужна наша Маринетт. Не Многонетт. Только Маринетт.

Соннетт подняла на неё взгляд, заставив Тикки молиться и надеяться на лучшее. После чего закрыла глаза и чуть склонила голову набок. Квами медленно подлетела к уху, отодвинула в сторону несколько волосинок, которые ей мешались, и вгляделась в поражённую бабочкой серёжку. После чего коснулась её, заставив ту заискриться недружелюбным фиолетовым цветом. 

***

Сверху, если кто попробовал приглядеться, было почти ничего не различить, за исключением размытых красок, которые мелькали повсюду. Багинетт старалась держать Рену Руж и Кота Нуара на дистанции, хотя они всё время пытались её атаковать, а сама тем временем пыталась осмотреть всё сверху.

Её очень сильно нервировало то, что Соннетт с ними не было. Что герои целиком и полностью сосредоточили своё внимание на ней, как будто даже забыв про существование Соннетт.

Они отвлекали её внимание. Постоянно навязывали ей борьбу, мешая добраться до Соннетт.

А это значило, что есть кто-то ещё, кто может попытаться достать до акумы, а из-за того, что она не знала её местоположения и не могла его обнаружить, она не могла помешать, поскольку её оппоненты прекрасно стягивали внимание на себя.

Багинетт отчаянно метнула сразу оба своих йо-йо, заставив Кота и Рену отпрыгнуть в разные стороны, тем самым выигрывая себе пару секунд на размышления. Она быстро окинула взглядом локацию, изо всех сил ища хоть малейший намёк на местоположение Сонне…

Внезапно её тряхнуло, заставив её напрячься всем телом, а в голове завыть тревожной сирене.

Она быстро повернулась в сторону неприметного переулка, где заметила силуэт фигуры Соннетт, сидящей буквально в самом углу.

Вот она. Вот где всё это время была Соннетт.

И кто-то сейчас пытался достать акуму!

Багинетт тут же нырнула вниз, уворачиваясь от метнувшихся к ней Рены и Кота и игнорируя их вопли.

Она оказалась возле Соннетт как раз в тот момент, когда Тикки засунула себе в рот акуму и засияла ярким розовым светом.

И, стоило белой бабочке вылететь изо рта квами, как мир перед её глазами потух, а сама Багинетт прекратила своё существование.

По всему Парижу там, где были другие Многонетт, они застывали, после чего с лёгким щелчком исчезали, заставляя находящихся рядом с ними людей вздрагивать, но после чувствовать небольшое облегчение от того, что Маринетт наконец очистили. 

***

А в своём логове стоял окончательно сбитый с толку Хищная Моль.

Ледибаг. Очистила. Его. Акуму.

_Ледибаг. Вновь. Всех. Спасла._

**А он. Ни разу. Не приблизился. К своей. Цели.**

\- ДА ИДИ ТЫ НАХЕР, ЛЕДИБАГ!!! БУДЬ ТЫ ПРОКЛЯТА!!! – завопил злодей, обессилено падая на колени и истерично застучав кулаками по полу. Бабочки вокруг него беспорядочно метались, потревоженные его реакцией.

\- _Сэр, я всё же принесу вам успокаивающий чай_ , - раздался из динамика решительный голос Натали.

\- Принеси заодно пару печенек ~~с тёмной стороны~~ , - пробурчал Хищная Моль, не отрывая лица от пола. 

***

Тикки смотрела, как теперь свободная, очищенная от всех негативных эмоций бабочка улетает прочь, после чего повернулась к Маринетт, с которой начала смываться тьма, оставив свою бывшую носительницу на земле такую же уставшую, но озадаченную.

\- Тикки? – с трудом проговорила Маринетт. – А что я делаю здесь, на улице?

Тикки хихикнула, после чего подлетела к щеке Маринетт и начала о неё тереться, стараясь как можно сильнее обнять её.

\- Давай скажем, что у тебя было маленькое приключение, - с полным нежности голосом ответила квами.

И, прежде чем Маринетт успела спросить, что же она имела под этим ввиду, как сверху раздался вопль:

\- МАРИНЕТТ!

\- ТЫ ВЕРНУЛАСЬ!

Она посмотрела наверх, чтобы успеть увидеть Кота Нуара и Рену Руж, которые спустя секунду уже обнимали её и смеялись.

\- Что?! – сумела, наконец, пискнуть Маринетт, когда смех прекратился. – Р-Рена Р-Руж? Когда ты… Как?! И Тикки! Ты же сейчас паришь прямо перед Котом! Что, что здесь происходит?! – пролепетала она, когда её лучшие друзья ещё сильнее обняли её и не ответили, позволяя катиться по своим лицам слёзам радости и облегчения.

Маринетт была снова с ними.


	13. Глава 13. Поправляйся, Маринетт!

Маринетт смотрела.

И смотрела.

И смотрела.

Адриана немного передёрнуло, а его улыбка стала немного натянутей, не зная как реагировать на отсутствие реакции с её стороны. Сидящая рядом с ним Алья смотрела на неё в ответ и ожидала. Между ними парили квами, каждый из которых грыз какую-то вкусняшку, при этом поглядывая на людей в ожидании начала бури.

Наконец, Маринетт прикрыла глаза и, прислонив ладони к ним, с силой потёрла их.

\- Итак, - начала она несколько напряжённым и опасливым голосом, - дайте я ещё раз проясню для себя. Я стала акумой, вы повстречали Хранителя…

\- Отлично получается, Тикки! – съязвил Плагг.

Тикки лишь шикнула на него, призывая к молчанию.

\- И Рена Руж сейчас является героем на постоянной основе? – поинтересовалась Маринетт, метнув взгляд на Алью.

\- Я ничего не слышала о том, что нужно возвращать Камень Чудес Лисы, - ответила она, вопросительно взглянув на Адриана и теребя ожерелье на шее.

\- Тоже не слышал ни о чём подобном, - подтвердил Адриан.

\- Тогда да, можешь оставить Триккса у себя, - невнятно сказала Маринетт, не открывая глаз и поудобнее подпирая свою голову руками.

\- Ты довольно спокойно к этому отнеслась - заметил Триккс. – Я думал, что ты закатишь крупную истерику по этому поводу.

\- Триккс, - ответила Маринетт по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами, - прямо сейчас я смертельно уставшая. Мне кажется, что это всё мне лишь снится. Дайте мне недельку отоспаться и тогда вы получите свою желанную истерику.

\- Звучит обнадёживающе.

\- Ты знаешь всех квами? – удивлённо поднял брови Адриан.

Маринетт промычала что-то похожее на подтверждение, но так и не открыла глаз.

\- Прямо сейчас вы смотрите на будущую Хранительницу, - смотря на Адриана, ответила Триккс. – Она должна знать нас всех очень хорошо, чтобы в будущем делать правильные выборы.

\- А как давно ты знаешь его?

\- Кого? Хранителя? – поинтересовалась Алья.

\- Как бы изначально предполагалось, что она и не должна о нём знать, - проворчал со своего места Плагг, вздохнув, что, похоже, теперь и Алья о нём знает.

И уж если Вайзз расстроится, то в этом точно нет его вины! По крайней мере, в этот раз.

\- Но Тикки раскрыла его, - добавил он, указав на квами лапкой.

\- Маринетт на тот момент уже была готова встретиться с ним, - заспорила Тикки. – Она уже взрослая и зрелая, как герой, и обладает великолепнейшим чувством ответственности и скромности. Плюс, она нашла одну такую занимательную книжку, - перешла в наступление она, - о которой ты должен был позаботиться!

\- Так это ты украла книгу? – спросил Адриан.

\- Тикки была непреклонна, - громко простонала Маринетт, хлопнув головой об стол. – Вини в этом её, поскольку это целиком и полностью её вина.

Тикки послала в ответ кислый взгляд.

\- Погодите, а что за книга-то? – спросила Алья, недовольно поджав губы и переводя попеременно взгляд с квами на Маринетт. – Серьёзно. О чём тут вообще идёт речь?

\- Ты скоро узнаешь ответы на эти вопросы, - хихикнул со своего места Триккс. – Просто наберись терпения и жди.

Алья скрестила руки, обиженно надувшись.

\- Эй, а как насчёт того, чтобы вы с Трикксом нас оставили наедине? – предложил Адриан, кидая взгляд на растекшуюся по столу Маринетт. – Он сможет рассказать тебе все интересующие тебя детали, а я в это время провожу Маринетт до дома.

Алье хватило пары секунд и одного взгляда на них, чтобы согласиться, и, помахав на прощание и сердечно попрощавшись, они с Трикксом покинули комнату.

Некоторое время между ними ничего не было, кроме тишины. Адриан сидел и просто смотрел, как лежит на столе Маринетт с закрытыми глазами, как её плечи то немного поднимутся, то опустятся в такт дыханию, В какой-то момент даже показалось, что она вот-вот провалится в сон, и Адриан неловко потёр шею, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, с которых можно начать разговор.

\- Маринетт?– наконец произнёс он.

\- М? – отозвалась она, не отрывая головы от стола.

\- Я… прошу прощения.

\- За что? – Маринетт так удивилась, что приподнялась на своём месте и заморгала.

\- За то, что я недостаточно хороший герой, - опустив взгляд на стол, вновь потёр шею он.

Он подскочил, когда перед его глазами пронёсся вихрь, которым оказалась резко выпрямившаяся Маринетт, которая сейчас сидела прямо и потирала ушибленную об стол коленку.

\- Так, а ну-ка повтори это для меня ещё раз? – прищурившись, попросила она, пытаясь не зашипеть от боли.

\- Ну, э… - Адриан неуютно поёрзал на месте. – Когда ты разделилась на Многонетт, каждая из которых отвечала за определённую твою обязанность, в общем… среди них была Багинетт, то есть та, которая отвечает у тебя за обязанности Ледибаг, и она… она раскрыла твои разочарования во мне, как в герое, - видя, что Маринетт просто сидит и пялится на него, ничего не говоря, он испуганно добавил, - она рассказала мне о твоих вопросах ко мне, привела несколько аргументов и, эм…

\- Я тебя расстроила. Я заставила тебя сомневаться в себе, - промямлила Маринетт, откинувшись на спинку кресла и поникнув плечами.

\- Нет, нет! – быстро попытался убедить её в обратном Адриан. –Это была не ты, а…

\- Акумы основываются на том, что сидит _в нас внутри_.

\- А ещё они очень многое преувеличивают, так что акума – не ты. Ну или не совсем.

Маринетт ничего не ответила на это, сползя в своём кресле ещё ниже и не отрывая взгляда от коленей. Она выглядела сломленной и окончательно опустошённой, что заставило Адриана нахмуриться. Поэтому он пододвинул свой стул к ней, обнял её и прижал к себе, позволяя её голове мягко лечь на его плечо.

\- Прости меня, - пробормотала Маринетт, вытирая рукой дорожку из слёз, которая потекла по её щекам. – Сначала я расстроилась так сильно, что позволила себе стать акумой, потом это…

\- Так, я не должен был поднимать эту тему, - сказал Адриан, аккуратно прислонившись щекой к её макушке. – Я должен был подождать несколько дней, пока ты не отдохнёшь нормально, так что прости меня, - он пробежался пальцами сквозь её волосы, наблюдая, как на свету мелькают небольшие синие искорки, таящиеся там. – Но ты всё равно была права в некоторых моментах, и, возможно, всего бы этого не произошло, если бы я знал о них и вовремя исправил.

Маринетт немного поёрзала, спрятав лицо в его футболке. - Давай пойдём домой, - тихо прошептал он. – Тебе нужно поспать.

Она коротко, согласно кивнула и, когда Адриан встал, крепко вцепилась в его футболку, заставив его замереть на месте.

\- Ты потрясающий герой, - прошептала Маринетт. – И я бы уже давно проиграла, если бы не ты. Никогда не сомневайся в своих способностях, как героя, хорошо? Ты потрясающий герой и много раз помогал мне выпутаться из печальных ситуаций, из которых я бы ни за что не выбралась без твоей помощи. Понял?

\- Да, Моя Леди, - тепло улыбнулся он и обнял её ещё сильнее.

\- Хотя, - добавила она с уставшей, но довольной улыбкой, повиснув в его объятиях, - ты мог бы быть и посерьёзнее. Например, как на последнем задании.

\- Нет нужды разговаривать об этом…

\- Ну да, ты же почти утанцевал сам себя с кры…

\- Да-да, ладно. Ох ты ж, знаешь что? Пора ложиться в кроватку, время позднее!

Маринетт хихикнула, когда Адриан поставил её на ноги и фактически потащил в сторону пекарни. Весь путь он старался держать её близко к себе, чтобы она оставалась в прямом положении, и, когда они уже добрались до туда, проводил её вплоть до кровати.

Где Маринетт, едва коснувшись подушки, уснула как убитая. 

***

Маринетт остановилась, занеся ногу над последней ступенькой, вцепившись в перила и нервозно поглядывая на дверь.

\- Ты ничего плохого не сделала, - уверила Тикки, подбадривая её лёгкой улыбкой, и добавила, когда Маринетт посмотрела на неё. - Они будут рады вновь увидеть тебя.

Маринетт слабо улыбнулась и, когда Тикки спряталась в сумочку, открыла дверь и вошла в класс, где застыла, стоило ребятам посмотреть на неё.

\- Привет, - застенчиво махнула она ладошкой

. Класс тут же взорвался воплями, и несколько человек поспешили к ней, чтобы поздороваться, а кто-то остался на своём месте и здоровался с ней оттуда. Маринетт окунулась с головой в теплоту и приветствования, объятия и мягкие прикосновения, которыми её окружили, одноклассники, каждый из которым считал должным спросить, выспалась ли она? Аликс, что подбежала к ней одной из первых, предложила свою помощь с турниром по роллер-спорту, обещая помочь со всем.

И только она села на своё место и расслабилась, как вдруг…

\- Ты Ледибаг?! – громко спросила Хлоя, глядя прямо на неё.

Маринетт застыла.

\- Что? – осторожно спросила она.

\- Мы все видели вчера Ледибаг, преследовавшую Кота и лисиную героиню, с помощью _крыльев_! Когда я в последний раз смотрела видео с Ледибаг, крыльев не было, а поскольку ты была акумой, то только так у Ледибаг могли появиться крылья.

Маринетт просто смотрела на неё, чувствуя, как холодеет её тело от логичности аргументов Хлои. И ей не помогало, что остальные одноклассники теперь смотрели на неё, заинтригованные возможным ответом.

\- Она просто вдохновлялась ею, - произнесла Алья, прежде чем она успела что-то сказать. – Маринетт мечтает быть героем, - продолжила девушка, как только внимание целиком и полностью перешло на неё, - так что отсюда и появилась Многонетт, рождённая от желания стать героиней. К тому же, уже было несколько акум, которые были похожи на героев, так что в этом ничего удивительного нет.

\- А, ну да, - Хлоя посверлила их взглядом пару мгновений, прежде чем отвернулась с фырком. – Ледибаг моя лучшая подруга, поэтому, разумеется, многие акумы хотят быть похожими на неё.

Удовлетворённая таким ответом, блондинка вернулась на своё место, оставляя Маринетт одну. Маринетт повернулась лицом к своей лучшей подруге, которая приобняла её, подбадривая.

Она не смогла скрыть ухмылку, когда увидела на шее Альи ожерелье в виде хвоста, выглядывающего из своего укрытия в волосах подруги Триккса, махающего ей лапкой.

Она перевела взгляд ниже, где столкнулась взглядом с только что взглянувшим на неё Адрианом. Его щёки немного порозовели, и он послал ей радостную улыбку.

Маринетт улыбнулась в ответ, чувствуя себя немного взволнованно, нервозно и восхищённо.

Конечно, по-прежнему осталось что-то, что надо со всеми обсудить, или что-то, что ей надо послать по нужному адресу.

Но сейчас, она чувствовала себя уверенно, ведь многое улучшилось и стало легче этого достигать.

И мир, что покоился на её плечах, как никогда казался гораздо легче.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что читали данный перевод!  
> Thank you for reading this translation!

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Кэринетт (англ. Carinette; образовано от сочетания слова "care" - забота; и суффикса Nette) - заботливая и самая жизнерадостная из всех Многонетт. Переведено именно так, ибо, согласитесь, Забонетт и Занетт как-то не звучат.  
> (2) Презинетт (англ. Presinette; образовано от сочетания слова "President" - представитель; и суффикса Nette) - самая ответственная и деловая из Многонетт. Переведено, опять же, именно так, ибо Преднетт и Предстанетт звучат не очень.  
> (3) Монетт (англ. Fashionette; образовано от сочетания слова "Fashion" - мода; и суффикса Nette) - ответственная за разработку дизайнов и воплощение их в жизнь.  
> (4) Пекинетт (англ. Bakinette; образовано от сочетания слова "bake" - печь, выпекать; и суффикса Nette) - думаю, тут понятно, какая ответственность у данной Многонетт.  
> (5) Рутинетт (англ. Chorinette; образовано от сочетания слова "chore" - рутина, ежедневные обязанности; и суффикса Nette) - главная работница, на которую взвалены мелкие, но оттого не менее важные задачи.  
> (6) Соннетт (англ. Napinette; образовано от сочетания слова "nap" - сон, дрёма; и суффикса Nette) - именно та разновидность, которой хотели бы быть все.  
> (7) Багинетт (англ. Buginette; образовано от сочетания слова "Ladybug" - Ледибаг; и суффикса Nette) - она же Жучок, она же воплощение героини среди Многонетт.


End file.
